Fate of Humanity
by ImmortalEmperorWithAnEpicBeard
Summary: Chaldea has failed. Now all the timelines within the Nasuverse face incineration. Masters from other Worlds must band together to undo when it all went wrong. This is a new Grand Order, one were it would means the end of all Timelines if they fail again.
1. Intro

**Fate of Humanity**

 **Chapter 1: Hunted.**

* * *

 **Summary: The fate of humanity rest with them. The few left who can save human history. The other masters in the Fate multiverse. Can the masters of Chaldea save human history?**

 **A/N: This fanfic is credited to worldwanderer2.0. This also run parallel to my other F/SNxFGO fanfic called Irregular Singularity. Which is a (noncanon)spin-off of this fanfic set in between Epic of Remnant and Part 2. It also where I have my game ID if anyone wants to add me. I play Fate GO almost obsessively.**

 **I wanted to hurry and post this in celebration of rolling Karna and the Craft Essence I wanted for Saber Wars on NA. I'm still waiting on another copy of Nero on her rate up. The Gacha still brutal anyway.**

* * *

 **Clocktower Hallway**  
 **Midnight**  
 **December 30, 2005, A.D**

* * *

"Trace on", Shirou traced Kanshou and Bakuya, the married blade, as he fends off another gandr shot. The ball of energy hit the blades in a metallic clank.

Shirou dodges more shots coming at him all the while blocking with his dual blades. He didn't want to hurt her and neither did Tohsaka.

He could close the distance between them but risk being hit. Even going off of how Rin perform in her self-defense class, she wouldn't crumble as easily.

He no longer has Avalon inside of him to take the hit and heal.

"Shirou", She shouted,"Give up! It's over. The Enforcers will be here soon. There nowhere to run. I can't protect you from what Illya did. What you did!"

"Sorry", he apologizes,"I can't turn myself in."

"I understand", Shirou threw both his blades at Tohsaka and she fired at them. They exploded creating a cloud of smoke.

At the same time, the young teen turns tail and ran with reinforced legs.

"Damn Shirou!"

She sprinted after him.

* * *

"Search the area", A Enforcer commanded to a trio of his colleagues," They shouldn't get far!"

They split up into pairs. One of them heads to a dorm room with the doorway slightly held open.

A young woman with drill hair looked through the slit and greeted them.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"Lady Edelfelt", One of them introduce,"We're looking for two fugitives, Illyasviel von Einzbern and Shirou Emiya."

"Why?"

"One resisted a sealing designation and the other badly injured an Enforcer in the process."

"It affects me how?"

"We need to check the room Miss", the other asked before a large explosion caught their attention. It was nearby as the fireball brightened the night sky. Emerging from the smoke was a silhouette.

It was Shirou sprinting across the campus.

"It's him!",the enforcers started chasing Shirou.

Luvia signed in relief and close the door.

"The coast is clear", she said to the only other person in the room.

A closet door open and a little girl with long white hair and red eyes step out. She was wearing an ankle-length violet skirt and dark violet button up long sleeves.

"I didn't mean to hurt the Enforcer. A sealing designation is basically a death sentence to a magus", She said meekly before her tone become cold and threatening," That is why I'm not letting anyone touch my big brother."

In the Clock Tower definition, a sealing designation is viewed as the highest honor to receive. Said person is important to the association and they will do anything in their power to capture them. The problem is that a magus present ability and condition will be preserved for the Association to study. Resulting in a magus having to abandon their lifelong work.

One of these works is a new path of Mage craft Shirou created through Projection and tracing.

"I can only do so much to help without ruin myself in the process", Luviagelita motioned," I apologize but you are on your own. There an underground passage for you and Shero. It's near the self-defense class and another in the garden."

"Thank you for all your help Lady Luviagelita", Illya did a bow with her purple dress.

"Just escape before someone sees us. Besides, I don't even live in the dorms. People will start questioning me", She sidestepped and opens the door in the process.

"You're a pretty cool person Luvia for helping me", Illya ran out and into the hallways.

'Got to find Big Brother', She thought to herself and stop in her tracks.

Someone was nearby.

Illya reacted quickly and pulled strands out of her hair," Engel Note: Angel's Poem!"

Four white bird shaped familiar appear in the air above her; Two of which turn into swords and launch toward a dark corner of a ceiling.

Someone immediately drops from the ceiling as the sword embed itself onto the marble ceiling.

The girl that stood in front of Illya was someone familiar yet different. She wore an all dark grey jacket accompanied with a light grey skirt that has white and black patterned design, slate grey stockings and black boots with a Clock Tower brand logo on them.

She was in a prone stance as the night sky kelp Illya from seeing more of her. She can make out what she's wearing but not her face.

The mysterious girl stood up and walk slowly toward Illya. The moonlight finally giving off enough illumination for her feature to be clear.

"Saber?",The half homunculus whispered under her breath,"Wait!"

As the Einzbern observe more of 'Saber' features. It becomes clear that she has light gray and not blonde bangs. The eyes are the same blue color but Illya sense this person isn't as her brother and parents servant in the Holy Grail War.

"Please stop. I-", She spoke with hands at chest level before looking overhead to see the dual blades falling on her.

Gray leap out of the way as Illya familiars fire small blast in rapid succession.

Illya halted her attack to realize how the Saber was having no difficulty avoiding Illya attacks.

Gray kept her calm and quiet visage without a single bead of sweat on her forehead. She raises her weapon and dashed at Illya faster than any magus even with enhancement.

Illya brought her remaining two birds down and shifted them into a shield to feint off what she thought was a slash.

Instead Gray used it like an Olympic polearm to strike the ground and leap over the defenses. Illya turned around to see Gray land and spun the scythe. It struck her with the flat part of the blade, sending Illya flying into a wall.

Small cracks form and the 19-year-old girl hit the ground with a thud.

Gray signed sadly knowing she struck the intended target a bit too hard as blood leak of the homunculus. Illya eyes were blank.

She walks away only to swing the scythe behind her on reflex.

Illya pushes herself off the ground with red iris burning brighter than the hottest flame.

The Grim Reaper ready her weapon as the child grasp her chest with a face of relief knowing why she's still alive.

It once belongs to the King of Knights.

It was discovered and passed down to the vessel of the 4th Holy Grail War to extend her life.

It saves her father not once but twice.

It then belongs to the only family she has left.

Finally, it was passed on to her. The fable scabbard, Avalon.

The two eye each other waiting for the first move. Then, Gray strikes first with a quick burst of Prana into her legs.

Illya reacted by quickly reaching into her pockets and throwing the various assortment of strings like material. In less than a second, they foamed into white swords or familiars.

The young Einzbern typically use her hair that uses pump with prana as a way to summon familiar. But a joking remark from Rin about finding an alternative or else she may go bald forced Illya to use other string like items to use. Some of them being metal wiring and fishing line. Although unlikely, she listened and decided it was a valid idea.

Gray was under fire with renewed intensity. A dozen familiars attack her as she kept dashing out of the way, deflecting the occasional swords flying at her.

Illya breathed heavily knowing she pushing herself to her limit to deal with the Saber lookalike. The body of her's being 70% magic circuits was being overworked against Gray even if most magus would have died from the onslaught. She could make four Engel Angel's easily but since she no longer held down by a servant, namely the difficult to handle berserker, which takes a massive amount of prana to supply. Illya could now make many more of them.

The birds fired in rapid succession while the blades floated near the child as a defensive measure.

Gray weave around the shots with a lot of difficulties until she notices the magical energy from those familiar is creating a large dust cloud.

Illya remains in place as the swords surround her. The reason why she isn't running or moving is due to the amount of prana needed to sustain her defense and offense. Plus, Illya observes that she wouldn't be able to outrun the saber lookalike with her higher than normal agility and speed even for a magus specialize in close quarters combat.

It was in that moment Illya started to realize her own mistake and stop the bombardment least she wants to start firing blind.

It was too late when a winded Gray slips into the dust cloud and out of sight.

"Where did she-", the young girl flinched as the reaper weapon came at top speed from her left.

All her familiars fire in rapid succession as quickly as machine guns of white energy and the swords came automatically to defend Illyasviel.

She hears the clink of the scythe as it impacts her swords.

She opens her eyes hoping the barrage killed the saber clone.

The weapon was on the ground without it wielder. The young Emiya realized the intent and turn toward the source of footsteps.

The white familiars and sword which were facing the opposite direction didn't have time to intercept the real target.

The last thing Illya saw was an elbow.

* * *

"The target is secure. I'm bringing her over", Gray reported after retrieving her mystic code, Add. Who transform into his more compact form of a birdcage.

She then walked over carried Illyasviel bridal style as sleepy students and faculty members rushed to the scene.

She didn't feel like explaining how this is Association business and no one should interfere. Actually, she doesn't feel like talking to anyone, period.

Gray quickly got out of the area as more witnesses survey the scene.

* * *

 **Shirou PoV**

* * *

I avoid letting them get near me. I don't have to be an expert to know that Enforcers tend to specialize in any field involving the killing or capturing of a designated target. Whether it's close quarter or the shadows if a single one comes after me then maybe. But seven of them while being in the headquarters of the Mage Association?

Maybe I would have turned myself in if they were really out to arrest me.

It all started yesterday when Zelretch called me into his office. He asked for my help to deal with a situation, an invite to a place called Chaldea. It was on a simple white envelope with only the address with the numbered coordinate located somewhere in Antarctica. It was a strange meeting because we only have small talk until he gone cold and silent. That when he handed me the envelope and kicked me out.

His last words before closing the door were,"They're coming. Prepare to leave and I'll tell you more."

That when everything went to hell. I didn't get to read the letter inside yet when an Enforcer came knocking at the apartment Rin, Illya, and I was staying. One event leads to another and now I'm on the run.

I was cornered. It was 3 brick walls behind and to the side of me.

There nowhere I could run and despite a sealing designation being a 'high honor'. I will become the Clock Tower experiment.

But there another reason, Someone in the Clock Tower views me as a threat. The same enforcer that tried to place a Sealing Designation nearly lost his life because of my sister if it weren't for Illya, I would have died.

Somewhere along the way, I was blamed for an action I didn't do; starting an Apostle Outbreak despite being the one to stop it.

I'm starting to really hate the Mage Association for what it is. Someone higher up only wanted a reason to come after me, which is why I ran. I didn't want to abandon my search for Saber nor my tracing.

I was in deep and anything I'll do next isn't overstepping any boundary I pass long ago.

My circuit burned as I sense the team of enforcers synchronizing their shots.

Some fired stream of flames, gandr's, a saw off with human fingers of all things, and other beam or elemental magecraft.

I close my eyes and dematerialize my sword.

I thought of the archer in red. He was just a nameless archer in the Holy Grail War before then. I would have never guessed it was me, EMIYA.

It was when Tohsaka told me about her servant real identity that I decided to imitate him. I saw how he fought and from memory, I copied his swordsmanship, his magecraft, and his technique.

Day by day.

Month by month.

An entire year passed as I copy him. As I trained my magecraft and my body. I may not know everything but I got the basic of how his archery and weapon creation works.

I started to dream of a hill of blades from more often than before.

I will use that knowledge to get out of this situation alive.

I must stay alive.

So I can seek her on the reverse side of the world.

In the garden of Avalon.

They're getting ready to fire everything. What could I create to counter it?

An image of EMIYA pop into my head with his back facing him.

'Imagine something that can defeat it'

What could possibly defeat this?

I wasn't sure why but I instinctively raised my right arm.

"Rho Aias", I chanted and a purple shield formed. It first was 4 pedals and then it overlapped with 4 circular shields.

The magical and nonmagical elements from the enforcers were deflected with ease. While it put a strain on my body, it wasn't enough as one of the shields are yet to break.

They finally stop as I lowed, 'Rho Aias'. Now that I prolong my life for a few more seconds to realize I created something I have no prior knowledge of, yet it felt like I done it before.

I try projecting Kanshou and Bakuya again but failed. My prana felt like it's all been used up. Every last bit of it.

Suddenly, Someone dropped a smoke grenade followed by a flashbang.

The two went off simultaneously as I grasp my head and eyes from the stinging.

"Grahh!",I gasped and felt someone tackled me. I thought I was going to either hit the brick wall or the cemete ground. Yet, somehow, my back felt like it landed on wood flooring by the distinctive sound.

Despite still being blinded and partial deaf; the ringing was still fresh in my ears. I punched the person that tackled me off. I felt it hit her when she gives a pained yell. She got off immediately.

When I came through I was speechless.

"A-Artoria?",It was the only thing I uttered as I try to embrace her. She shies away with a look of disgust and before I knew it I felt a swift kick hit me right between my legs.

I crumbled to the wood floor in absolute pain. I wanted to vomit from what just happened.

'Why Artoria?', I couldn't help but think what would force her to resort to sure means.

"I'm not the King of Britain", She spoke sounding a lot like Artoria for someone that claims not to be Saber. I force my head up to look at her through blurry vision and my first reaction was how is she not the King of Britain, Artoria Pendragon?

As my vision clear from both the flash bang and my watery eyes from her...responds.

She has pale blue eyes instead of Saber lively azure. Her hair isn't blonde but light gray.

I was on edge because if that not the girl I love then who is she? I was fighting for my life one moment but now I was in an office with this lookalike.

She reaches a hand out toward me. I hesitated at first but since I felt I wasn't in any danger.

"My name is Gray", She introduces,"Shirou Emiya was it? I'm the one that rescues you."

"Rescue me?"

"Look around and tell me if their anyone trying to kill you", She spoke calmly.

I wondered how I got from a dead end to here. I can tell the set up is someone private office. I scanned my surroundings and a sense of familiarity hit me. I grabbed her hand and she pulled me up.

She still looked very annoyed with me and I remember when I did moments ago, "Gray, sorry for trying to-"

"Rejoice boy!",We turn to the source. A wooden desk with the back of a hardback swivel chair facing us.

My hands distinctly clenched and I felt a brow twitch. Of course, that how I escaped.

"Old man."

He turns his chair and was facing us now. A wide grin on his face.

"If great seeing you again Shirou. A charmer with the ladies as always", Zelretch looked at Gray," Sorry if he was trying to force himself on you. You just look exactly like his lovely ex."

Gray turn away, pulling her hood up. I swore I saw a faint of pink on her cheeks.

"Look, I want to know what the hell going on? When my little sister Illya?",I questioned him. I walked angrily forward and passed two chairs and places both my arms on his desk,"The last 24 hours have been nothing but crap since our meeting and I demand an answer."

"Unfortunately, It something's even I can't stop", he took on a serious tone," There people, things out there that far more powerful myself. You fought a Holy Grail War Shirou. It easy to realize what it could be."

Something this old vampire can't stop? Zelretch is considered to be one of the strongest in the ClockTower and possibly the world not counting servants or even phantasmal creatures.

"Where my sisters?"

"You just walked passed her."

I turned around and saw the two chairs I walked passed. One of them has the sleeping or unconscious Illya with a blanket covering her.

"I have to knock her out. She didn't want to listen", Gray commented as I look at her with killing intent before softening up. It definitely sounds like Illya attacked first, again.

"Emiya, I recommend you take a seat. All the running must have really worn you out", Zelretch motioned to the empty chair.

I didn't feel like protesting because every part of my body ached from everything that happened.

I sighed and sat heavily. Exhaling as I realize how comfortable this chair is. I try not to doze off but my bagged filled eyes tell me otherwise.

"I'm now the most wanted man in the Association. There no place for me to run is there?"

"Yes, but I will give you an offer that will fulfill both of our wishes."

"What the offer?",I asked as he leans forward.

"I want you to join Chaldea. They will protect you from the politics of the Mage Association."

"What if I refused?"

"Shirou, I will guarantee that you won't regret joining."

"I'm still skeptical. What will I gain from joining?"

He nodded and got up.

"An opportunity for you to save humanity with those who want to become a hero just like you. The only catch is that it will be in another world and another time, ten years from now to be precise", he explained,"Gray shall accompany you. While Rin currently packing your essentials for the trip."

"Rin?",I was shocked. It was half an hour ago she tried to turn me in.

"Did you really think she betrayed you?",Zelretch looks amused,"Tohsaka has to turn on you first so they wouldn't think she's collaborating. After that, I can make sure no harm befall her."

"Could she come with me?"

"No", he shot down my question," She'll 'sort of' come another time."

"Sort of? What do you mean?"

"Oh, you'll find out. Rin's 'kind of' joining Chaldea in a strange sense. I can only send in a few people, without him knowing: You, Gray, and Illyasviel. Then there forging your false identities. "

I heard someone running behind me.

I turn around to see a metal double door. Moments later, it was kicked open by a frustrated and exhausted Tohsaka Rin. She was wearing a red button up and business skirt with black leggings.

She was hauling several bags and briefcases in her arms. She unceremoniously dropped all of them upon seeing me.

"Emiya-Kun!",she pushed pass Gray and felt her arm wrapped around my neck,"I'm glad you're okay. I was worry you wouldn't forgive me for what I tried to do."

She releases her embrace.

"I would never hold anything against you. It was unfortunate but I would understand why. My life isn't worth sacrificing you and your family reputation."

"Hopefully, I got everything you need."

"Thank you."

"Emiya Shirou", Zelretch voice boomed,"What will be your decision? Will you remain here, hunted down by the Association, the Church and anyone after your bounty or will you live out your dream as a Hero? How would you like to meet Artoria sooner?"

Artoria? Is he serious? The person I have been seeking. It sounds too good to be true.

"If my life here is ruin then I don't have much of a choice doI? I accept it."

I honestly don't know what Zelretch planned for me and what exactly is Chaldea. The only thing I have to go on is a chance to escape the Clock Tower, become a hero, and against a powerful enemy. Even if Zelretch the one pulling all the strings, there isn't anything I could do. I hope he keeps his deal if I'm able to be reunited with my servant, the girl I love.

The old bastard normally entertain himself by pranking someone but getting me on the Mage Association most wanted list? That's a sick sense of humor he wouldn't stoop to; hopefully.

But what if he genuine trying to help me against the ones that orchestrating everything is another possibility. He could kill me easier but Zelretch would do anything to help humanity so the offer to join Chaldea align with what the old wizard wants.

"In that case!",he lifted both arms the room started to disintegrate into a white void. The only thing in it is us, the chairs Illya and I are sitting in, and Zelretch with his desk and chair,"Let begin a Grand Holy Grail War to save the world!"

* * *

 **A/N: Please leave a review.**


	2. First Order Part 1 of 2

**Fate of Humanity: First Order Part 1 of 2**

* * *

 **A/N: Wow, it's been a long time about 6 months later. Camelot actual inspire me to continue writing this fanfic because of how epic it was. I would love to have Shirou go through the event of Camelot. Even writing Fuyuki and Accel Zero would be an emotional ride for Shirou.**

 **Due to the inclusion of other Masters, Some singularity and events would be personal for the additional masters.**

 **I still find it weird when their massive plot holes like how the other masters aren't recovering quickly even if their quite a lot of servants who can miracle heal them. Waver technically with us and Bazett would be great in this fanfic. I can set up a Celtic theme for her if I decide to add her. Maybe around Epic of Remnant or at the earliest, E Pluribus Unum.**

 **If people really want her then I would. It just that the other masters I plan to keep at the number 7 mark and they all have reason for why they ended up in Chaldea.**

 **And I remember a reviewer saying why would Zelretch let Ishtar use Rin body. The only answer is that it easy to borrow someone body due to History being burned away and everyone basically dead anyway. Plus the Rin, Shirou knows is currently with Zelretch handling the Demon Pillars in their world.**

 **It really up to why FGO allow it in the first place but I can sum it up as Fate Grand Order being mainly your, aka Guda or Gudako story. What was Zelretch doing during FGO anyway beside being a Craft Essence?**

 **I plan to rewrite the entirety of Septem because as much as I love Nero, I grailed her to level 90. There no way I'm writing THAT without losing some pride as a writer. I plan surprise down the road. WorldWanderer2.0, the one that requested me to write this would know. I would even consider him a co-writer.**

 **Overall beside rewriting Septem, the layout will remain the same.**

 **Next question is how everyone doing on Fate Go. I have been playing both JP and NA and possibly losing a bit of my sanity each bad roll. The funny thing about my luck is that apparently, EMIYA loves me enough to get NP 5 on both accounts. The gacha seem to love giving me extra copies over new servants.**

* * *

 **Grey PoV**

* * *

I didn't know where to run. All my means of defense are gone and their no one to help me.

Finally breaching the surface, I nearly trip over someone body and instead of abruptly stopping I recovered quickly. I see blue and gold clashes of lighting nearby.

Great, That must be where everyone at.

As I kept running, There were more bodies of former magus and students at the Clock Tower and I try my best to ignore each and every one. I stop suddenly to realize something was charging forward.

The air was thick with the demonic fog and I realize I didn't have a mean to protect myself nor locate it with sight alone. My only option was to listen intently to where it is coming from.

I'm glad I was able to form a joint pact with Mashu or else I would have died long ago.

I leap out of the way to narrowly dodged a rampaging Helter Skelter as it metallic body smash into a tree causing splinters to explore everywhere.

I stood up defenseless but not willing to die. I try to think of something but before it or I can react.

A golden lance portrays from its chest. The Helter Skelter sparkled and fell limb before fading away in a violet smoke.

I look to see what killed it and I couldn't believe who it was.

The Black armored rider wielding the lance once again. Only, it felt so real. She seems to welcome me.

I shouldn't get near her but I felt my body move forward without my input as it held out her free hand with the other holding Rhongomyniad toward the heavens. The lance emitting a dark ethereal glow as my mind, my conscious, protest the danger.

Our hands were nearly in reach and the moment we touched, a black liquid emitted from her hands and consumed me.

* * *

My eyes shot open to see the white ceiling of the research facility. My body was caked with sweat and it felt as if my body was on fire.

"That was all too real."

"Are the dream becoming more prevalent?",Add questioned," Was it about the black horseman, Avalon, or Emiya this time?"

He was placed on the nightstand next to my bed.

"The Horseman", I uttered and look around my room. It was plain in appearance as everything have a clean, sterile and white.

Upon arriving in this world, Zelretch reserving a plane to Antarctica, We first got ourselves dropped off at an arctic outpost and once we got here, the Emiya's and I went our separate ways. Shirou went to meet the director, Olga Animusphere. Illya went to her shared room and I took residence on the other side of the facility, far from those two.

I remember taking my own master test but due to limited coffins for rayshifting. Which mean I was placed on reserve with a few other masters.

The way Chaldea works is by choosing someone from both the normal civilian populace and magus bloodline via blood test. If the person was discovered to meet the criteria, they would first be evaluated in secret for weeks before being invited for further testing. Even their more test to be done with the search being worldwide. It references that the pool for masters was in ten of thousands wither down to less than 51. Even if you say no there a guarantee an unmarked van would take you away.

There was another person in the facility I have personally task myself to spy on, Ayaka Sajyou. A quiet girl, who at first appears to be a very late master in training with an albeit poorly created background story. It as if Chaldea covering something up that needs to be looked into that could draw the unwanted attention of the Mage Association.

Then again, I'm technically not working for the Association and I wouldn't betray Zelretch or Lord El-Melloi. Even if I did I would be reporting an unknown variable to this world Clock Tower.

They wouldn't trust me. Someone who claims to work for them.

I have access to classified material and recall quite a few. There also the unwilling amnesiac in the basement who's running multiple digital Holy Grail Wars and act as the foundation for the FATE summoning system. Plus, There the experiment to create a potential vessel for designer babies. All secret I needed to keep near my chest but ready to use as leverage when the time comes.

On paper, I'm an Enforcer handpicked by Zelretch himself to observe the facility on its behalf.

Chaldea goal isn't to just find a master with renounce in magecraft even if that's a significant bonus. But it's was to find someone with good enough circuit,ray shifting capability, and the personality to get along with the servants they summoned.

"You know it wasn't your fault", Add explained," You remember how Illyasviel has Avalon right? And you have the lance?"

"Yes."

"Zelretch did mention Shirou intimate love for his servant, Artoria Pendragon correct?"

I set up realizing what it means.

"What?"

"Haha, Don't worry my master. I'm sure your heart wouldn't flutter like before if Avalon isn't nearby."

"Hopefully, I hate looking like her. I have my own face before that damn lance changed it", I cross her arms and growled,"If this keeps happening. I may just ask Zelretch to send me back to our world if I can find him here. There no reason for me to be here is there? The Emiya can handle themselves."

"Everything has a reason", Add quotes the old vampire.

"Then why isn't Tohsaka here?"

"She has some business with that old man", Add explained,"But in Zelretch words, this world Rin or alternate versions will help us in more ways than one."

"How cryptic",I sighed,"I should also start collecting more data on the other masters. Beryl Gut seem questionable, the Italian named after a topping, and if Daybit Sem Void is going to be a threat. A genius like him need attention."

I heard three knocking at the door. I got up as the person knocked again. I made my way to the doorway but backtracked and grabbed Add. I open the door just enough for half of my face to be exposed.

"Emiya", I spoke emotionlessly, noticing the white Chaldea combat uniform,"What do you want?"

"I came to tell you that Illya forgives you for killing her", he explained without sounding slightly peeved,"It was in the heat of the moment and you did know she has Avalon right?"

"Yes I knew", Gray acknowledged,"So tell me how your training went?"

"It went well. My circuits are above average and I do have a high master potential. Illya wanted to join but I fear for her safety. I didn't have a choice so I lied to the director."

"What did you tell her?"

"Illya is far too underaged and if she claims to be 20, she's lying."

"Shirou", I opened the door wide enough to shove him on the shoulder,"That low Shirou. We'll be fighting to keep our world from burning, not just this one. Why isn't someone design to win Holy Grail Wars on the field?"

The red-haired man grunted and looked down.

"It because I'm afraid to see Illya die. Rin and my effort to extend her lifespan would be for nothing. I wanted Illya to live a normal life after all the suffering she gone through but life have a funny way of screwing that up."

" Fine, I'll accept your reasoning", The Saber look-alike feature softened," A noble heart and I'll respect that. But if our mission gets too difficult, you'll understand you can't keep her away right?"

"I understand Gray", he nodded,"I can't deny Illya abilities but if the other masters and I can resolve the Singularity. I want you to keep her away."

"Deal, Now hurry onto your first mission new Master of Chaldea."

Shirou smiled at me and walked away. I drop Add back on the countertop.

"So", Add spoke," Did it feel like your pulse was racing, a heavy weight upon your chest, and an unbearable urge to think about that person 24/7?"

"No, it didn't.",I commented,"I guess Shirou was right. Illyasviel should stay away from a singularity and far away from me. Only to keep my sanity."

I want back to my bed and grabbed a book so I can quietly pass the time.

It was an entertaining book about a man with two souls sharing one body. The room was isolated from sound beside the gentle beeping sound. But the problem is, the sound wasn't there before when I was lying in bed thinking about my violent outburst against Shirou. It definitely wasn't me in control.

I finally got fed up with the sound and got off of bed when my instinct told me there something horribly wrong.

It came as a low rumbling sound from the far depth of Chaldea until finally, it a serious of loud bangs.

"ADD!",I try to grab ahold of my Mystic Code but suddenly the walls seem to explode and that everything turns white.

* * *

 **Ritsuka Fujimaru PoV**

* * *

"I'll be checking on my big brother Ritsuka soon. It was nice talking to you", the little girl who was in the room with bowed.

"Once things settle down, You both can come visit me in the office", Doctor Roman spoke happily, I've got some-"

He stops on his last words as a distance rumble and the light flickers before shutting off.

"What is this!?",Roman panicked as the alarm goes off.

"That sound?",Illya sounded fearful.

"A power outage?"

Chaldea shouldn't have any power outages", the doctor realized.

"Emergency Alert! A fire had broken out in the central power plant, central control room, and the west section", A automated voice.

We all collectively gasped in shock as we look at each other with a mix emotion of fear, confusion, and worry.

"The central division bulkhead will close in 240 seconds"The announcement continues as the realization hit me like a bizarre.

Control room? That were-MASHU!

"BIG BROTHER!",Illya screamed in horror as she ran out the door with extreme speed and barely waiting for the door to slide open as she squeezes pass it.

It took the doctor a longer to come to up with the conclusion. Something terrible has happened and I race out soon after. I nearly slip and fell but recovered quickly. The doctor shouted something behind me as the soft green glow of the emergency power turn on.

While we were running, I realize we haven't even caught up to Illya yet but knew she should be in the same location. Her big brother is one of the masters whom I haven't met yet. She only has a two-second head start but somehow we weren't able to stop a little girl or see her ahead of us, how fast is she?

Finally reaching the main control room and spotting Illya desperately dragging a semi-conscious man out of one of the coffins with tears in her eyes. We look around the large room to see everything was on fire as part of the roof came down.

Everything was chaotic. There wasn't a single person alive or conscious beside Illya and her brother who's slowly waking up.

"Illya!",I ran over to her with . She look at us but that when I notices she was paler than normal and was struggling to keep her eyes open. In the same moment Illya fell over and collapse, Shirou eyes snapped open.

* * *

 **Shirou Pov**

* * *

I got up with a pain cry. My mind felt numb but my senses were sharp. I turn and felt someone on my chest.

Illya.

My body was lying in a shallow pool of water but that was the least of my worry. I felt fine and alive. I try to look around only to find destruction on a large scale. Fire everywhere and casualty from my fellow masters. I got up and gently laid my unconscious little sister in my arms.

How can she be here? I told her to stay away. Why do you still want to help me? I understand why but I don't want to accept it. She felt weak and her skin was cold to the touch even when I felt sweat on my forehead from the intense fire around me.

"You removed Avalon", I spoke under my breath as was suddenly by my side.

"I'll take her to Leonardo and her assistance!",He picked up Illya from my arms," I'll drop her off on the way to the basement power plant. Try saving anyone you can and be careful!"

"Doctor wait!",I reach got up and was about to run after him only to look around and see more of the other master still in their coffins. The one I was in has it glass broken open and I knew Illya was responsible. I find the name ironic considering what happens. I look up to the control room and found all the windows blown out. I was going to drag the nearest master to the exit when I heard someone shout.

"MASHU!",I heard someone running and ran toward the sound.

I came over a ridge and saw one of the staff members I recognize as Mashu and someone I vaguely recognize. He tries to lift the massive wall of concrete only to fail as he recoils back from the heat.

I knew Mashu wasn't going to live. The massive slab that crushing the lower half of her body was keeping her alive. There was nothing that could be done.

Save the many while sacrificing the few.

It a bitter pill to swallow but it can't be helped. I jumped down and was beside them. He tries again but pulled his sleeves to cover his hands to prevent burns.

"Hey! Don't just stand there", he yelled,"Help me."

"Please, you both need to run", Mashu spoke weakly. I haven't spoken much with the girl but I knew she and Illya became friends very quickly.

I hate to see her like this. My innate sense of heroism telling me to save her. But I know how improbable it is. Even if we removed the heavy block, how will I heal her? I felt a warm, radiant energy inside me.

Illya.

Saber.

Avalon.

Could I really?

I plan to trace it from within me and using my memory as the blueprint. The memory of the fabled sword, Caliburn. Can I trace it again while the sheath is still with me?

"No! You're coming with me!"

I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Think clearly", I advised,"We need to save the others before-"

The PA system interrupted me with bad news.

"Warning to observation stuff. Chaldeas' condition has changed."

No...Have I failed...Is humanity doomed before we even started? This isn't right! Before we can even save humanity and the other timelines?

"Shiva's near-future observational data will be overwritten. The survival of the human race on Earth for the next 100 years cannot be confirmed. The future of humanity cannot be guaranteed."

"Chaldea is-"

"Central bulkhead will now be sealed", The sound of the heavy blast door closing sealed our fate. This is even worse, now we can't escape,"Commencing interior cleansing in 90 seconds."

Mashu apologizes to us but we told her everything will be okay. I still can't believe we will die here in the remnant of Chaldea. I look over to the other master and finally recognize him as the one that fell asleep during the orientation. He set down beside Mashu with the little pet, Fou comforting them as well.

I knew very little about Mashu but I knew she has always remained in the confine of Chaldea without seeing the outside world even once. She remained me so much of how Illya felt about being a caged bird with the Einzberns.

But unlike Illya, at least she was treated kindly and have a father figure.

I refuse to have her suffer any longer.

That's it! Even if it's kills me. I must trace Caliburn. I must knock down those blast doors and if possible, use Avalon to heal Mashu.

If their still enough residual energy left to transfer to another person.

"Trace On-", I stopped as I felt someone whispered in my ears.

[Shirou Emiya, That sheath is the key to your reunion with my king. I'll save Lady Mashu], his ambient voice felt fault,[ Let the event transpire.]

Avalon lit up inside me and dimmed again. Even as everything fell apart around me, I felt at peace.

I decide to sit down next to them holding Mashu other hands. It was heartbreaking to hear her final words being about not being able to see the blue skies.

The PA system reported imminent Rayshifting and my designation number as well as the other Master. The flames grow larger and larger until it was too much for us.

He better save her.

I let myself drift into a slumber. The last moment was seeing a blue light and then entering a vortex.

"Rayshift beginning in 3...2...1."

* * *

I knew this place would bring back memories.

I'm home, but I never wanted to come back to this.

When I first heard my first SIngularity will be Fuyuki, I hope it's one were it isn't on fire.

Flames everywhere. A mental image of a young boy walking through hell once again. I half expected to see someone trying to save another like my father.

It feel awful but at the same time I'm right at home.

I subconsciously started walking forward without a care hoping I hear the scream for help. I only received silences. Did anyone survive?

Every step forward is another nightmare to relive. My Chaldea combat uniform is light but I felt as if I'm carrying steel under my skin.

Strange, I haven't even walk far but everything already felt numb. Another 6 steps and I swore I heard the sound of steel creaking. It must've been my imagination. I continue on my hellish path trying to find any survivors.

I heard rattling in an alleyway to the left of me. I ran over with reinforcing legs and regretted what I see.

I stood at the mouth of the alley since it was dark as I didn't dare to step closer to the dozen bodies of innocent civilians. I felt something was off and my instinct told me not to walk into the blackened area. I lean forward to see what killed them and realize that they have tried to run from something or someone. The wounds appear to be from projectiles fired rapidly toward what once was pocket of survivors. I knew it couldn't be from bullets because of the lack of shell casing.

I clench my fist and signed. I immediately trace the duel married blades, Kanshou and Bakuya because dead bodies don't make rattling noises.

From all the dark corners skeletons crawled out brandishing swords and spears. The few articles of clothing were tan rags cover the shoulders and wrapped around the pelvis.

I heard more surround me from behind and to the side. I took a cautious step back from the alleyway and glance around.

An unknown number within the alleyway due to the darkness but I counted a dozen.

12 left of me and another 4 to the right. The way I came is blocked by another dozen of these things and it didn't take me much thought to know going right is the best option. I threw both my swords at two of the skeletons and trace another two immediately after.

Kanshou and Bakuya meant their mark as it embeds itself into there skulls.

My next target is dealing with the other two. I plan to either lock blades or evade them. That was the plan until I felt a stabbing pain in my back and another in my leg. I nearly collapsed in pain and only by sheer willpower, did I force to pass the pain and cut down the last two skeletons.

I saw a black dagger and use structural analysis on it.

A dirk with the hook curved at the tip. I doubt I would be able to pull it out without great pain.

My legs felt numb as I found the skeletons slowly close in and finally, it reveals itself.

Its skin was black, it wore a white mask, and a black smoke effect surround his body. He was holding another dirk in his left hand while the right is far larger and covered up in black rags.

Could it be a heroic spirit?

If it is then there a low chance I can defeat them. But the shadows around his body.

I recall the training about what I may face. I knew what in front of me is a shadow servant. A false copy of a servant that share the same skills, parameter, and appearance. But they lack their noble phantasm and far easier to kill. It even likely that I have a decent chance to take one down if I'm careful unlike the majority of the other masters.

I disregard how painful it will be to pull out the two dirks. I pulled the one in my leg firsts and finally my back.

I grunted in pain as part of my flesh are shredded. I didn't care, Avalon will heal me.

They seem to be waiting for me. I suspect the shadow servant have control over these things. I wasn't going to stand and die.

I refuse.

The shadow servant took several steps forward as he brought forth 2 more dirks. I stood prepared. My wounds are knitted together by blades.

"I'll kill you...myself", it raspy voice taunted. I knew I'm outnumbered and outmatched.

Same situation as always. The shadow servant raises it to arm and I tense up. Even when I knew it was coming, I barely blocked the first dirks and evaded the second. The last dagger in his hand meant its mark on my chest.

It enters my chest possibly puncturing a lung yet my adrenaline allow me to ignore it. I wasn't worried. It will always heal. I must win.

The shadow servant charges with another dirk in hand and we clash. Bakuya and Kanshou were able to parry the rapid strikes but I was struggling to defend myself.

I can barely counter his attack even with reinforcement apply to my arms and legs. Even as a shadow servant that I concluded is most likely an assassin, they're still leagues above humans.

"Ah! Gak!",I got too careless and I receive a flesh wound to my arms. I kept fighting but I started getting even more exhausted and bloody.

Even if this battle won't end in one decisive blow, I will die by many cuts. Avalon has been slowly fading for years now, including its healing property. All it's doing is prolonging my death.

If I die. I will fail in my mission to save others. Illya must still be at Chaldea in deteriorating health without Avalon to negate her health issue. If I don't return to her, She will die soon.

What about Tohsaka and the others back in my world? If what Zelretch spoke of has his way, there everything will burn.

"Uggh!",Another cut but to my back and one on my cheeks. He deeply slashes both my calves and I fell forward. I was on my hands and knees as blood dripped onto the cracked ground. My dual swords were cracked but far from breaking.

My enemy stands over me with the intent to kill me. The dirk in his hand caked with my blood.

No, I didn't want to die just yet. I must continue on.

I roared in determination.

I was desperate so I did something that was suicidal. I leap forward with renewed vigor. His dirk came down and was moving quickly toward my head. If it hit me, I will have the dagger pierce my skull and hit my brain.

It wasn't possible for me to avoid it. I decide to let it hit me in my collarbone.

The dirk slid into the flesh but my blades also slid into his torso.

I felt an angry growl and one of his foot kicked me away with such force that I felt the window knocked out of me. I ragdoll on the ground for a few seconds before coming to a stop.

I try to pull myself up once again but failed. Kanshou and Bakuya were still inside his body and faded away. I try to retrace them but failed.

I continue to push on. Because I promise Saber I'll return. Because I want to be there for Illya. Because I must save humanity.

Ignoring the limit of my own body, I stood up. I still have mana left and my will intact. I retrace Kanshou and Bakuya. Even if I killed the servant, I still have to kill those skeletons.

"What a pesky rodent", the shadow servant utter with distaste.

He prepares to charge forward once again and I stood in place.

"You got guts kid", A familiar voice declare before it jumps in between us. He was dress in mostly a light blue with a metal greave on his right arm. He has his fur-lined hood up but something about him is recognizable,"For a normal human, You're pretty good surviving a servant for so long."

"Caster!", The shadow servant shouted,"Are you going to try and kill me."

"What? Do I have to answer an obvious question assassin?",He retorted as he lowered his hood and,"Now make this easier on yourself and die!"

He waved his hands in front of him and what I knew were Celtic runes appear firing off golden magical energy. Assassin leaped out of the way as the ball of energy took out a sizable chunk of the Skeletons behind him.

"Annoying", Assassin hissed and disappear into the shadows,"Come and find me, Caster."

"Exactly how an assassin would fight", Caster ready his staff and resummoned the runic symbols.

They fired again and took out another handful. The undead decides to attack us but Caster repeated the process until their all wipeout.

"So are you one of the survivors? A master?",He looked at me and notice what I was wearing,"Even before everything gone to crap, I doubt normal people wear that get up."

Caster? Could he really be the same one from my war?

"Are you Cu Chulainn", I asked him,"The child of light?"

He turns toward me with a serious expression.

"In a normal Grail War, I would have killed you", His expression softens up,"Luckily, This isn't just some Grail War and you don't have to worry about me. I won't kill ya. Now get comfy and wait until I get back, You're strong enough to deal with some rogue evil bones. I'll go hunt down the assassin and I'll explain the situation after you explain how you know my name."

I remained in silence as he disappears. I know for certain that the heroic spirit, Cu Chulainn, is honorable unless he has a crap master like Kirei.

I found the nearest place to sit and waited as Avalon slowly heals my wounds.

* * *

 **I also plan to fill out some other details for the other masters. One of which is compatibility with certain servants. For example, Shirou has hugest compatibility with "King of Knights" type servants except for Proto-Arthur because of Ayaka and Spartacus for reasons of oppression. While not getting along with servants ranging from distrust with Archer EMIYA, Medea, and outright refusal like Archer Gilgamesh.**

 **Read and Review.**


	3. First Order Part 2 of 2

**Fate in Humanity part 2 of 2.**

 **Reddited a bit...forgot to bold.**

 **A/N: I try my absolute best to work on my grammar and reread everything to make such it makes senses.**

 **I added things that are from the F/GO movie and the in-game cutscenes for the 1st Singularity. Plus my own personal rewrite.**

 **My plan for the story is to rewrite certain sections like Septem. Although, most Singularities are best left with the core intact. The only detail I would reveal is that it will be set in 68 A.D. A important date for the complete rewrite. I love Nero too, Bond 10 her recently, but I'm redoing all that. I have several ideas and some I decide to abandon since they're too complex or too hard to write.**

 **I was inspired to write and only focus on this fanfic because of how amazing an FGO fanfic could be like Fragment of Chaldea, which is one of the best.**

 **It also because of my Gacha luck, B.B and Tamamo on Jp. Illya in NA that I needed to focus on finishing to the end.**

 **There also some plot holes I need to close out like the other masters and why the hell there aren't making any recovery ingame.**

 **I mean staffing is low but what about Heroic Spirits that are medically trained? One of which we can assume is able to pull out a Gate of instant coma cure if the needs arise?**

 **I can't kill them if I need part 2 to work unless I only have to use the seven masters for Lost Belt. I do have an explanation for it to try mending that plot hole.**

 **I can reason that the reason why there no new masters is because it's the Guda's story and stuff like Rayshift and Master compatibility is the main plot point to explain why.**

 **Now back to the talk of master potential. It depends on the masters and specific theme. For example, I doubt Shirou would have all the Fate Stay Night Servants since some would hate his guts.**

 **In Grand Order, One Master means that the Servants would have to be Guda's Servant no matter what. But in this fanfic, They have a choice on who summons to answer and there is favoritism.**

 **Ritsuka- Is Universal with all servants, but a few would favor him more like Kiyohime, Raikou, and Serenity.**

 **Shirou-Saber types, Heroic types, most Saberface, blacksmiths, and Good align(relatively).**

 **Illya-Evil align because if we're going off of F/SN, bad end included. Illya isn't quite the nicest person if you are against her. Fatherly types like Moriarty I can see working out. Amakusa would actually get along with Illya if she reminds him of Justeaze.**

 **Ayaka-She is a two for one, Strange Fake and Prototype. I would honestly go with Reverse Harem EX and anything that fits her most. I would also set Ayaka as a secondary master for evil align servants. It will reveal why she also has synergy with evil align even if she not evil herself.**

 **Hakuno-All fate/Extra servants and most of Extella. No question about it, even in FGO, Tamamo would join Hakuno without a second thought if she arrive.**

 **It is incomplete because those are the only five confirmed as masters. I can also confirm not ever masters would make it to the very end.**

* * *

"So, Ya telling me is," Cu Chulainn summoned as a caster dissected what I told him," A time traveler from Chaldea that here to resolve a singularity?"

My wounds are healed with Avalon stitching me back together. My body still feels numb but otherwise, I am alive.

"That's the whole story. If only I summoned a servant beforehand," I nodded.

"The way you talk about this place," Cu observed," A city you're familiar with eh?"

"It is."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Since our goals align, I propose we work together," He explained," If we keep walking, we may be able to find more of your people...I sense a battle nearby."

"Huh?", My wristwatch started beeping, and I activated it.

"What's the hell is that?", Cu looks at me.

A light blue square flashed on the ground before the full image of Dr. Romani appears in front of us.

" Shirou! I'm glad you're alive," He sighed in relief," It seems you have somehow summoned a servant, That's great news."

"Eh?", Cu questioned," What this?"

"Listen! There's no time to talk! Mashu, the Director, and Fujimaru need help!", He panicked.

"Roman wait! Tell me if Illya's okay?", I demanded.

" She-She's...She is in the medical ward, and her condition isn't faring well", The doctor explained with worry.

I cut communication with him.

"Caster, We have to hurry now!", I raised my voice.

"I don't know who he was but I'm always itching for another fight," He joked and turned intangible," And don't try to fight servants again. Now hurry over to the walkway at Fuyuki Bridge."

I reinforced my legs and ran toward the area he's referring to.

* * *

I finally made it to Mion River and can hear the distinctive metallic sound. It was fast and unrelenting; the sound of a battle followed by a loud explosion. I got to a ridge and passed stone statues of civilian contour in the varying look of agony spotted Caster with three other people; Olga Animusphere, Mashu Kyrielight, and Ritsuka Fujimaru.

Mashu looks different. She was carrying a large black shield and wearing a unique black body armor which doesn't cover much of her body, especially her legs.

I observe the lady in front of them, and I recognize her. It wasn't until I heard her voice that I absolutely knew who she was, Rider. The stone statue is a huge hint already.

I walk forward and saw the head of a statue at my feet.

Shinji?

I looked around and my eyes rested on the headless body of one.

"Assassin must've failed, How useless of him," she focuses her attention on me," At least I have another plaything until I dealt with the rest."

"Lancer!", Caster shouted," Eyes down here!"

He moves his hand in the air and Celtic runes formed and fired at her.

Rider, I mean Lancer, evaded the surprise attack and charged toward Caster. Lancer attack Caster with ruthless proficiency giving him very little time to respond.

Lancer? She does look different from how I remembered her. She was no longer in a short purple cocktail dress, but a long dress with slits revealing her lean legs.

The battle continues with Caster being push back with little chance to fight. I remember he told me to stand back and don't intervene.

I don't doubt his ability, but if the worse were to happen...

Crap, That spear about to bash his skull. I must do something, or else he'll die. I considered tracing Kanshou and Bakuya to distract Lancer.

Wait, the spot he landed on, is that a Celtic Rune?

"Young lady!", Caster commanded and Mashu moves in front of Lancer with shield ready. The sudden block sends Lancer flying backward, "I don't need to chant a spell to use Runes. Go back to school nitwit!"

Caster raised his arm without uttering a word. Soon, the Celtic Rune exploded in a fiery pillar right under Lancer's feet.

Lancer screamed in agony as she was stunned in place, still reeling from the fiery trap. She was unable to resist the next attack as Caster created ten more Runes. The explosion was more massive than before as it was strong enough to level an apartment.

Once the smoke clears, Lancer slowly disappears with sadness and pain in her yellow eyes.

I ran toward the trio with relief in their eyes.

"Thank goodness you're here," Olga spoke with joy," I was getting worried Fujimaru the only one left."

"What wrong with me?" He asked before suddenly running toward Caster and Mashu.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!", Ritsuka separated the two, while Fou growls viciously on Mashu shoulder. I shook my head at the Irish Caster antics. Even in another class, he's still a womanizer.

"Hahahaha! I can't admire a fine body?"

"He is such a pervert", the director sighed in defeat.

"I understand the sentiment Director. Huh?", The wristwatch begins buzzing and I answered," Dr. Roman, I'm glad you can join us."

"Emiya, Your hand lack command seals. It seems like you haven't summoned a servant yet", He notices.

"I wasn't able to summon anyone, Doctor."

"It fine", Olga explained, "Now, follow my command, If we're standing on a Leyline Terminal, a place where magical energy the highest, We will be able to summoned servants for you two."

"For now, let's ask him about the situation."

" Is that some means of communication through Magecraft?",Caster looked at the projection of Roman and pointed curiously," You never answered my question last time kid."

" It's a pleasure to meet you", Dr. Roman bowed, " Heroic Spirit, I don't know where you hail from, but it's an honor-"

"There's no reason to be so formal", He turns away," That redhead over their fills me in on everything, but I guess I have to explain my side of the story huh?"

* * *

 **Chaldea**

 **Grey Room**

* * *

"Gra-AH!", A blackened pile of rubble started to shake as a single arm pushed out of it.

"She's over here!", A voice called out.

"H-help!",Grey shouted in desperation. The girl looks at her arms and saw severe burns across its entire length. Her arm appears leathery with blisters and part of her redden flesh exposed. She dreads knowing what the rest of her body looks like.

"I found her!", At this point, Grey eyesight only registers her savior as a distinct shadow before passing out.

"No! I'm losing her!", Ayaka Sajyou panicked as she digs out more of Grey while ignoring the blisters she's developed on her hands. Finally freeing the girl, she carried her to the emergency room.

* * *

 **Fuyuki**

 **Shirou PoV**

* * *

"That isn't possible," I gritted my teeth as Caster described the one responsible. I knew it wasn't the same Saber but a blackened perverse version of the girl I loved. Maybe, this is a side of Saber I haven't seen.

"Artoria Pendragon," The Director quivered. A well-known historical figure would still be powerful even outside their own territory, "The situation is direr then I thought. Okay! It's time for you two to summon servants effective immediately!"

"Wait? How do we do that?", Ritsuka questioned.

"This is why I kick you out of the first mission, Ritsuka! I sometimes wonder about the 3rd rate masters we recruited," Olga ranted, "At least I can trust Shirou Emiya. As expected from a Master that was appointed personally by Zelretch himself. Mashu! Do you know the name of that shield? It's a Noble Phantasm isn't it?"

"Um, No director?", She answered promptly.

"You know what? Nevermind, We worry about it later. Mashu, place your shield on the ground. I'll set up a summoning cycle", Olga ordered, and Mashu follows through.

Mashu looks at us to confirm if it was okay and we nodded.

"...Understood, Now let us begin", She said.

The director pumped prana into the shield making it glow a bright blue.

"Interesting..., "Caster watched curiously.

" Shirou Emiya! You lack a servant", She pointed at me," Step forward, and recite the summoning chant."

The summoning chant. I didn't summon Saber intentionally in my Grail War, but the catalyst and my affinity was a perfect match.

Could it be possible that I will be able to summon Saber? I kept myself compose for the ritual as I dug through my head for every last word. The chant was hard to memorize, but I inscribed it into my very soul because I knew it was my only way to reunite with her.

The shield glows calmly, but it brightened, even more, the closer I got. Avalon was having a strong reaction toward the cross-shape shield.

"Trace on," I whispered under my breath and as I analyze the composition of the shield. It's unmistakably isn't a sword, but I'm still able to trace it. I have a difficult time tracing nonsword like items, but it's doable.

Judging the concept of creation

Hypothesizing the basic structure

Duplicating the composition material

Imitating the skill of its making

Sympathizing with the experience of its growth

Reproducing the accumulated years

Excelling every manufacturing process

The seven bases for my tracing that I have perfected throughout the years.

I look into its history from the material it made of to the very markings decorating it. The pieces of the puzzle started coming together and making sense.

The basic concept of the shield is that we're all heroes gather.

Cross-shaped with gaps in the middle. It was used to trap swords and spears in them while giving the user a line of sight.

The metal and wood inside are of high quality in both it makes and magical application.

It forged as the cornerstone of a kingdom, the homeland where only the pure of heart can enter.

It has only one wielder before. A wielder considered the best knight. The one who touched the Grail and rose to heaven at the end of his journey.

The shield trace back to Arthurian time. The exact date is between the late 5th and early 6th century.

I have learned everything I need. I stored the knowledge for later.

I gasp for air as the surrounding area was bathed in white light. I felt calm, at peace, as the white light fades into something that felt dreamlike. I look around me to see I was in a green field as far as the eyes can see. There were small mountains in the distances under an endless blue sky with a tall tree to the right of me. I inhaled the air and if I could describe it, a soft, pleasant feel. As if it makes it easy to fall asleep even when the sun is still out.

The ray of the sun was shining softly and the temperature was just right: neither hot nor cold. I felt out of place with dry blood and dirt covering many parts of my face and uniform.

The uniform has torn from one area to the next during my fight with Assassin. I must look out place here.

I knew I belong here, but it isn't the right time yet.

The burning city of Fuyuki was my hell I was forced to walk.

In my heart, I knew what this place is, the Everdistant Utopia, Avalon.

"It's an honor to meet you Shirou Emiya," I was taken off guard and saw a young man walk from behind the tree," I heard great things about you. I believe you know who I am."

Right, I traced the shield and deducting how Avalon reacted to it; the young man in front of me serve Saber, King Arthur. He's a respected member of the Knight of the Round if I recall Arthurian legends.

"Galahad."

"That who I am," He answered calmly and bowed," On behalf of my king and the court mage, I welcome you, to the reverse side of the world."

"Avalon...Where is she?"

"She not yet present in Avalon. My king still has her duty to fulfill on an incinerated Earth, but I will assure you. Under orders, You will meet her soon," He vowed," Both of your journeys shall not end at one Grail War."

Galahad words filled me with hope, but I need to know if it's going to be the same person.

"I imagine I would meet her again after my death. I would have never dream to meet her again while I'm still alive," I nodded," Is this the reason I'm here?"

"One of the many reasons," Galahad answered," The real reason is to help that fool. If he dies again there are still other masters more capable than him. A weakling from start to finish."

I saw a flash of anger and disappointment in his dull yellow eyes.

"That fool?"

"The main reason why you're here is that in the future, Ritsuka Fujimaru failed humanity," He hissed," Hence why they scouted for masters from other alternate timelines that not only have a higher master potential to certain servants but a better master than he is. Already, the King of Magic, Solomon, power has affected other worlds. In a way, this was meant to be his story alone, but I can't stand for his failure."

Solomon, the King of Magic, is responsible for the incineration of Humanity. Zelretch already briefs us on this yet even he doesn't know the full detail.

"They? Is one of them Zelretch?"

"Merlin, Zelretch, and allies very close to Chaldea helped to bring forth as many masters as we can without Solomon noticing," He answered," Zelretch used the Kaleidoscope to search for Masters and those two used every bit of magic they can muster to bring all of you here while rewinding time itself before Solomon influences spread. The only problem is, Some can only arrive under a specific circumstance."

"Who are the others?", I asked.

"I can't reveal it, for now, it's their wish to remain anonymous. I would ask the same for myself. Lady Mashu is a kind-hearted woman I have the honor of saving and hoping she'll be able to stand on her own two feet without me. You and the others are the only hope for humanity. I have faith in your abilities. I would love to chat with a man who carries himself as a Hero of Justice, but it's time for you to wake up."

Wake up?"

"Your servants are waiting. Before you leave, The only favor I ask of you is to keep my king happy."

Avalon fade from my vision and everything want dark. I no longer see the rolling grasslands or the pure blue skies. I'm back in the fiery depth of Fuyuki: the hell I walked through. It was no longer a black night sky with red embers reaching towards it but replaced with a high ceiling.

"Master? Y-you're awake!",A curious voiced call to me. It sounded like a young girl, and I deduct that must be a servant.

I was lying on something. I moved a hand on the object and found out it's a gym mat. I pull myself up, and my heart stopped for a brief moment. She was the first person I lay eyes and she is angelic.

She looks exactly like Saber but in a white dress partially covered by plates of the same color. I was reminded of a lily from the way her dress looks. Artoria cleared her throat and smiled at me. I could just run up and hug her pouring my heart out about how much I miss her.

"Pleased to meet you, Master, My name is Artoria Pendragon. I'm still a novice with a sword. I hope we can get along and go on many adventures together!", She beamed happily and stood with a regal stance, her sword poking into the floor.

This girl isn't the same Saber. She has a different aura from the Artoria I summoned years back. I only have to glance at the sword to know it isn't Excalibur. The sword she wields is from her younger days, the sword of selection, Caliburn.

She sounds playful and optimistic as if she hasn't dealt with the reality of the world. A naive soul that travel the old Britannia helping others. My Saber speaks with experiences and a dignified tone. I can tell the Saber in front of me is strong-willed like her but act far more childish.

"Master?", She started blushing shyly, "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Sorry!", I look away and spotted something in the corner of my eye. I turn to face it and gulped in worry at what I saw.

It was pale, heavily scarred, and pure muscles. A large, bare-chested man in a metallic face mask and underwear. It was holding a heavy spiked bat on its right hand. On the first impression, I can't tell if he was friend or foe. I look behind me to see the younger Saber smiling at the giant.

Could this be another servant?

"I am Berserker, Spartacus. You don't look like an oppressor? Are you?",Spartacus introduced himself with nothing more than a wide grin.

Spartacus.

A former rebellion leader of the Third Servile War in the Ancient Roman Empire that fought against the oppression of his people, no, the unjust slavery of the time. He died fighting with his body becoming maimed, disfigured to the point of being unrecognizable.

I knew it was possible under Chadea FATE summoning system but since the research facility is damaged. I fear the amount of prana I need to supply more would be too much, especially if a battle erupts.

"I'm sorry we weren't able to introduce ourselves like a normal summoning, but Assassin was right that you only needed to rest!",Saber cheered," Huh? Where is the Assassin?"

"Presence Concealment is quite helpful, isn't it?",A smooth voice responded before a young man with silver eyes and hair materialize, "Servant, Assassin. Charles-Henri Sanson. Answering your summon has arrived. I'm glad you're awake master, The other master was getting worried about you."

That name I wasn't familiar with. It must've been a heroic spirit originating from Europe or America. I could ask him and research his name later.

"How long was I out?",I rubbed my head.

"It wasn't too long master, only 30 minutes", Sanson answered, "I wanted Spartacus to carry you back, but the little lady insisted. Look at her, who can say no to that pouty face?"

"The cuteness demanded protection!",Spartacus raised his voice and raised both arms in triumphs, "It would be oppression if I said no!"

I look over to Saber who was tracing the floor with one of her feet, looking down innocently.

"Thank you, Saber."

"It was a smart tactical move at the time. I'm a weak heroic spirit that would only get in the way", She blurted out awkwardly.

"Now Saber, Please don't underestimate yourself. You are one of the knight classes and me, an Assassin", Sanson reasoned as he paced toward me," My class isn't meant to fight directly."

"But what about that Assassin Master Ritsuka summoned?", She pointed out.

"He's either unaware of what class he is, secretly a Saber or just plain insane," Sanson put a hand on my forehead and asked a few questions about my health," Even in history, An executioner like me that killed the helpless can't compare to a legendary Samurai. Who dueled and would have defeated the sword saint, Musashi, if he kept calm."

"I'm fine Assassin," I try to decipher what Saber reveal about one of Ritsuka servant.

A legendary Samurai who dueled Musashi? There's only one person I can think of from Musashi legend that fits the description.

"Great," He walked away, "I guess it's time to meet the others, Master Emiya."

* * *

 **Normal PoV**

* * *

"My lord," Ushiwakamaru kneeled at the bottom steps of the stairway as Ritsuka spoke with Mashu," I have scouted out the perimeter and spotted no enemies."

"Thank you, Rider," the young man praised," Could you check on the other master and report back?"

"Acknowledged!",the Japanese military commander responded before fading away.

"Senpai," the Shielder asked shyly," Would it be too much of an issue that I don't know the name of my Noble Phantasm? I feel useless not knowing its true name. I feel like a defective servant."

"Mashu, You don't need to worry about it," Ritsuka assured," You just got your servant power today, no one expects you to master it immediately."

"I guess you're right," She replied with hope," Maybe we should ask Caster if he can help us or any of the servants. Master Shirou Saber seem to look at the shield with interest."

" ?", I contacted as the familiar image of him appear between us," Is there anything we can do to bring out Mashu Noble Phantasm?"

"Interestingly enough, I suspect Shirou knows its true nature," he hinted, "Master Emiya have recently woken up and sent one of his servants back to Chaldea to help aid in the medical ward."

"Why?",Ritsuka asked.

"After hearing about the condition of Chaldea, he requested that Assassin help out," Roman explained," Turns out, Assassin is skilled in the medical field and working nonstop to save the few survivors as we speak."

"Only a few survivors?", Ritsuka trembled and felt rage swell up," Who could do such a thing? Is Illya doing okay?"

"We place her in a Cryopod with the other masters," Sadness dripped from his words, "I hope we're able to save her and the other masters. At the moment, Gray and the others are being attended to by Assassin, Da Vinci, and our backup Master, Ayaka. I begged to help too, but I'm needed here."

"Backup Master?"

"My lord!", Ushi kneeled," the other master would like to speak with you in the courtyard."

"Thank you, Rider," he responded, "I'll be over soon."

"Shirou requesting you? Can you ask him about the whole fainting ordeal?", He requested," It would be a problem if he keeps knocking himself out like that. I'll be in the medical ward if I'm unable to answer your calls. The Director should be able to help out. Good luck Ritsuka and tell Shirou the same, the well-being of humanity rest on you."

He cut off communication soon after.

"Let's go, Mashu."

* * *

The battleground was a dirt field that happens to be the same spot Shirou witness Archer and Lancer battle in his world.

Saber Lily stood with both arms holding Caliburn in front of her. Spartacus dragged his spiked bat behind him with a bloodthirsty, toothy smile on his face.

Mashu stood with Shield in front of her master with Ushiwakamaru off to the side, with one hand gripping the handle of her sword.

Sasaki Kojiro stood at a doorway overlooking the courtyard with a amuse smirk on his face.

The Director and Caster stood in between the two sides. Shirou stared at Ritsuka with a cold, unreadable expression. Meanwhile, the black-haired master was trying his best to remain calm.

"All right!",Olga shouted," We shall have a fair master vs. master battle!"

"Why are you allowing us to do this now?", Ritsuka scrolled under his breath. It was going to be a 2 versus 2 training match between his and Shirou Servants.

"Right, The ground rules," Caster added," There will be no targeting of the masters, victory goes to the one that yields first. All servants must restrict their usage of Noble Phantasms."

"Finally! Even if servants can be resummoned so long as there a copy of their Saint Graph in Chaldea. I would recommend not killing each other in case we are attacked. Especially Mashu! You're not a servant like the others. Retreat if you're too injured to fight!," the director added," Now I would like a nice practice match between two masters."

Caster momentarily nodded at Shirou, Spartacus, and Saber. At the same time, Sasaki observes closely. Olga sighed as she walked off with Caster following behind. Olga angrily whispering to the Celtic Caster.

"You hear the bossy lady." Caster joked under Olga cold glance," I'll heal all wounds after the match unless decapitation is involved. Now fight!"

"Hehe," Spartacus snickered.

"Berserker," Shirou commanded," You don't need my input, just Attack. Saber, Follow my every command."

"I can't believe he's going through with this."

"Remember boys," Caster smirk," This is only round 1, You gotta take me on right after."

"Senpai," Mashu spoke with worry.

"Mashu," Ritsuka nodded," As you're master, I command you, Win this match."

"I will!",Mashu stood with even more determination.

" And I will never underperform my Lord," Ushi ready her sword," What the battle plan?"

[This may sound immoral, but take out Saber Lily as soon as possible], Ritsuka send a mental message.

Spartacus charge forward toward the two servants. Ushiwakamaru jumped forward faster than a speeding bullet and immediately gutted the Roman Gladiator.

Spartacus turns toward her with a happy expression as the wound heals.

"HAHAHA!", The frantic Berserker strikes downward only to hit the ground and fall forward. Rider has already severed Spartacus achilles tendons.

Mashu ran forward and clashed with Saber. The shielder dashed forward with the shield in front. Saber held her Caliburn in front of her without moving an inch.

Her stances weren't the best, but it was expected from someone who still in training. As Mashu swung her shield behind her, Shirou decided it was time.

"Saber! Now!"

In responses to Shirou commands, the young Artoria used mana burst to boost her speed faster than Mashu can react. In an instant, A intense stinging sensation causes Mashu to cough up blood.

Caliburn connected with the left side of Mashu's ribs accompanied by a snapping sound.

The shielder flew several dozen meters into an abandoned shed that collapse onto her.

"Mashu!", Ritsuka sprinted toward his kouhai, unaware that a battle was still underway.

Ushi stared at his master with concern before on instinct she backflipped over a clumsy sword swing.

Saber nearly bisected her from the waist and just as Ushi was about to counter Spartacus knee hit her in the stomach with a loud bang just as she landed.

The samurai was sent flying across the courtyard and into a wall. She was separated from her master and Mashu.

Shirou sighed seeing how easy it was to dispatches Ritsuka servants.

"I'm disappointed," Sasaki observed, "I expected my master to last longer."

"It is his first time fighting against another master. I'll give that boy some slack," Caster commented," If what the lady said is true, Shirou is beyond what a normal civilian can fight. Hell, The redhead even has prior experiences."

Sasaki couldn't help but agree. He does have faint memories of the redhead and his blonde Saber.

It easy to forget that Ritsuka Fujimaru was once a normal high schooler a week ago. The teenager didn't have an aspiration of becoming humanity savior nor recruitment. He wasn't an extraordinary magus or even a magus in the first place. Ritsuka was taken off the street of Japan on his walk home from school by an unmarked van.

He never fought in a Holy Grail War or dealt with servants. The quality of his magic circuit was average at best.

Shirou Emiya even when living a normal life wanted to be a hero of justice. He worked hard and made questionable decisions in pursuit of his dream.

When the Holy Grail War concluded, Emiya walks the path of the Hero of Justice. A wish that was once to carry the dream of his old man; his savior.

"Ritsuka, I hope you aren't giving up," Shirou shouted," Why are you here?"

"Senpai, "Mashu pull herself up on weak knees. She falls forward into her master arms," I'm sorry I couldn't be useful."

"Mashu, It's okay. You tried your best," He comforted and sent a telepathic message, [Rider!]

Ushiwakamaru pulls herself out of the wall that sports spider web-like cracks.

[I'm fine!] She coughed, blood trailing out her mouth and head,[ I won't allow myself to be defeated.]

Spartacus charged toward Ushi, and they fought. Spartacus was far stronger and more durable while the girl was faster and more nimble. The mad berserker kept the Japanese hero in place as his wounds heal faster than she can slice.

Saber held a low guard stance in the direction of shielder and Ritsuka.

"Ritsuka," Shirou explained," I won't blame you for today failure. You still have much to learn, and the bond with your servants will only grow stronger over time. Please forgive me for what I will do next, Saber, uses your Noble Phantasm."

The young Saber hesitated, but understand the reasoning behind it.

Ritsuka looked for the director and Caster only to find them gone. He searches for his other servant, but he disappeared also.

"Please forgive me! I hope we can be friends afterward," Saber Lily cried out. She raises her Caliburn upward in one hand.

"Master!", Ushi panicked as she rushed forward.

Spartacus move to block the tactician, but Yoshitsune slid under the Gladiator's legs and made a straight charge towards Saber Lily. She was still too far away as Lily thrust Caliburn forward with both hands.

"Caliburn!", She shouted as a beam of light made its way towards Ritsuka and Mashu.

The young man saw his servant stand with her shield in front of him. She bit her lips and through sheer will to protect the Master behind her, she unleashed the Noble Phantasm.

"Ahhhh!", A ray of light expanded from the shield and covered a wide area in front of her. Neon colored lines formed and shaped itself into a circular barrier as it blocks the golden beam of Caliburn. As the light died down, Shirou senses a burst of prana.

"Dan-no-ura! Eight Boat Leap!", Ushi unleashed her Noble Phantasm starting with eight great leaps. She crossed the entire courtyard within seconds her blade ready to bisect Saber Lily, who was distracted, a bright smile adorning her face.

"SABER!", Shirou screamed as he reinforced his legs. It was a move he shouldn't have done because if the Noble Phantasm killed his Saber, She would be sent back to Chaldea and resummoned later. It was on reflex, Emiya jumped in front of Saber Lily in the nick of time. He pushed her aside to absorb the brunt of the attack.

Ushi was taken by surprised by the sudden burst of speed from the Fuyuki native that she almost thought it was another servant. Albeit, not as fast as her. Even if Master Emiya ordered Caliburn to be fired at her master, she wouldn't attack him.

* * *

 **Shirou PoV**

* * *

It was a deep, warm feeling in the pit of my stomach, but it wasn't pleasant. I look down and notices part of me falling off; it was my intestines. My version started to blur as I felt light headed. The last thing I saw was the red sky and Saber shocked expression. The lily-white armor and clothes covered in my blood.

Ushiwakamaru Noble Phantasm, a mimic of her legend of jumping eight boats to reach her target in the battle of Dan-no-ura. A feat that no matter how difficult the terrain, She would kill whoever locked in her path. It translates into a Noble Phantasm that can be activated even from far away and hard to dodge as Ushiwakamaru speed for a moment rivaled even the fastest Heroic Spirit.

Although, I questioned why she dresses the way that she is. But between Medusa cocktail dress and Saber, both Saber, being a different gender from legend. I learn to keep an open mind about what is in history and the person that will be summoned. The only thing that will shock me the most if there a version of myself in the Throne of Heroes, but I could never qualify for it in the modern era, could I?

If I caught it even a second after, Saber would have died. She wasn't the same Saber I summoned, but I somehow couldn't overcome the feeling inside me.

Everything around me turns black and my conscious slip for the 3rd time today.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay...I said i wanted to finish Fuyuki on this chapter but the next chapter is the final conclusion. Properly title,The First Grand Battle.**

 **I wanted to but the next part going to be a more heavier for some of the servants and Shirou. For example, Saber Lily meeting her Alter counterpart and Emiya meeting EMIYA. It's going to have more feels due to the addition of those servants.**


	4. The End of Singularity F

**Fate of Humanity**

 **The End of SIngularity F**

* * *

 **""-Normal Speak**

 **' '-Thoughts**

 **[]-Servant/Master communication.**

 **A/N: Just because their more masters doesn't mean it going to be easy. Some of the problem are worse is because they exist in Chaldea to help. Some of the sake are higher because I'm not afraid to off characters that weren't originally part of the main FGO cast. Illya, Gray, and Shirou are likely to die and just as likely to live after part 1.**

 **This fanfic is meant with only part 1 in mind and the Lost Belt plus Remnant is somewhat planned but only I know who lives and dies.**

 **This took a while but I tried my best for this chapter. I wanted to develop Shirou because he's walking through a burning Fuyuki. As if his PTSD and survivor guilt wouldn't trigger.**

 **I did have ideas that I scrapped because I felt it wouldn't make much sense in context.**

 **Shirou fighting Archer wouldn't work out because that's wasteful to his prana while he also supply his servants who are more than capable to do the fighting for him.**

 **Saber Alter is also very powerful if Heaven Feels didn't prove enough that she was going easy or nerfed. I try to reflect that and how she was beaten and reading ahead, she have her advantage and disadvantage.**

 **As amazing as the Fate/Grand Order is, it can get confusing when it come to when servants appear in canon. Anastasia first appearance is in Lost Belt 1 but we obviously knew her in ServaFest 2018 BEFORE she arrive in canon.**

 **Then their the whole servants summoned as themselves in battle or a shadow copy. My headcanon is a bit of both when considering interlude and even certain story moments including events.**

 **I can pull up so many examples and that it is canon that the Guda's do use Shadow Servants proven by the F/GO Shimosa Manga that I will read once I finish mastering Japanese.**

 **Before I talk more here you go!**

* * *

My eyes snapped open to see the metal roof of a bus stop. It wasn't too far from my High School I knew it's the same stop students are picked up and dropped off.

I remembered what happened and consciously reach for my stomach. At least, the hand that wasn't being held tightly by someone. I turn over to see a puffy-eyed white Saber looking at me. Behind her is the Director furiously tapping her feet, arms resting on her hips.

"Wh-What were you thinking?! Don't you know you're a valuable asset?!", She yelled with intense rage, "Who in the right mind jumped in front of a NOBLE PHANTASM?!"

I guess I'm not in the right mind. After hearing the director yell at me, it felt like my friend and mentor, Tohsaka Rin, was lecturing me.

I'm sorry for what I did, but I didn't want to see her die and disappear in front of me. What am I saying? She isn't my Saber, but I'll do my best as her master regardless.

"Saber."

"Master!" She let go of my hand and push herself onto my form.

Ufff!", Saber's arms enveloped my lower back in a tight hug, Her head resting on my chest. I thought it was going to be just that until she carried me with her arms still latched around my back.

I'm dumbfounded that someone as tiny as Saber picked me up and swing me around like a helpless puppy. Then I remember, even the weakest heroic spirit has the strength of ten men. Saber cheered happily, and I resigned myself to being dragged around.

"Ahem!"

"I'm sorry!", She gently set me down, visibly afraid that I would collapse. Once my feet hit solid ground, I stumbled slightly. Saber was already by my side holding me steady.

"Thank you, Saber," I smiled back at her," You can let go of me."

I thought she was going to listen to me when she let go before suddenly, one of her hand shoot to grab mines.

"I can't Master," She said," If something happens to you. I would fail as your servant!"

"Exactly!",Olga added," First, You attempted to fight a servant, as excusable as that was is still reckless. Now you jumped in front of another servant Noble Phantasm that was centimeters away from slicing you in two! What were you thinking!?"

The director kept ranting, and all I could do was listen. I struggled to keep myself up as a wave of exhaustion hit me. It was the same lesson I heard before if the master dies, the servant will disappear. I shouldn't jump into battle against servants, that's suicidal. It was that night all over again except for my servant was in tears and instead of a rival master, my boss is furious.

Even if she tried to hide it, the Director is stressed out. In Tohsaka case, if I die, she'll have one less competition in the Holy Grail War. She will feel sorry for me because I never asked to join but winning the Grail War would be at the forefront of her goals. For the director, that's one less master to protect humanity, and last I checked, 46 Masters are out of commission. Mashu is technically a Master, but now that she's a demi servant, She no longer qualifies.

Olga has every right to yell at me.

"I understand what I did was wrong," I checked my stomach and saw a smooth cut through the uniform. A sense of Deja Vu hit me, and I regretted what I said after," I'm sorry Tohsaka. I didn't want to see Saber hurt again-"

"D-did you just call me Tohsaka?!", She seethed with fury.

"Again? Master Shirou was I once your servant?", Saber asked innocently," I don't have any recollection of you in any past summon, yet, I feel at ease around you. I would like to hear about it if you don't mind!"

What have I done?

I jumped back as Olga pointed her finger at me with a small red orb forming on the fingertip. Saber moved in front of me to prevent Olga from possibly opening a hole in my chest.

She fired one red bolt of magical energy as it fell behind me and hit something.

The skeleton slump forward with its skull reduce to ash.

"What?", She responded," I can't risk a single Master life even if they started acting extremely irresponsible or downright stupid?"

I wasn't sure if she was going to shoot me with a gandr shoot. It was an instinctive fear of an angry teen pointing a loaded gandr that I and by extension, Saber reacted defensively.

Tohsaka and I use to practices the durability of my projections by firing gandr shots and regular projectiles with increasing power each test. We try to keep the test as safe as possible, but there are bound to be experimental errors.

"What happened while I was recovering?"

"It was a fatal mistake," Olga said," Spartacus befitting his Berserker class went on a rampage and nearly won if it wasn't for Ritsuka surprisingly good tactical skill. I'll admit for a civilian with slightly belong advantage circuits he has one of the highest master and rayshift potentials. Even better than you, Mashu, Grey, and the backup master combined."

My eyes wander down the road were my school should be. Instead, the school is an unrecognizable pile of concrete and steel beams. There were very few standing structures that I can see from here. It looks like the entire area been carpet bombed, a typical result of a servant battle.

"Really? We have a backup master?"

"Ayaka would rather lock herself in her room, the library, or Leonardo workshop than help in a Singularity. You know what? When we get back, I'll force her to take up her role as a master. Even if Professor Lev gives her his blessing not to join, I have to overrule his decision."

Olga took a deep breath and asked me to contact .

"Nice seeing you recovered Shirou," He smiled at me before Olga move me aside.

"Roman! I want Ayaka over here this instant."

The doctor paled.

"She wouldn't like this director, not one bit."

"She's a master and better start acting like one. I need to speak with her ASAP!"

"I understand director," Roman got up from his chair and disappear off screen.

"Shirou Emiya," I turn around to see Ritsuka carried shoulder to shoulder by Mashu," I'm glad you're okay."

"That was an impressive healing factor by the way," Caster appeared next to them," Is there something inside you that allows you to pull it off? I was about to heal you myself, but it seems you got it covered."

Inside me? Is he bluffing or could he detect Avalon?

Caster patted my back with such force that I stumbled forward.

" Careful! My master is still recovering", Saber worried.

" You are lucky or unlucky to have such a ballsy master kid," Caster ruffled Saber's hair.

"Hey!", She tries to evade.

"Hand holding, and you just met? You are such a lady man."

"Huh?", Saber tilted her head," What do you mean by that?"

Well-"

"Cu Chulainn!", I raised my voice.

He held his hands up defensively.

"Ya whatever, I'll knock it off. Hey, First time you used my real name. If we were enemies I would have impaled you with the Gae Bolg...that I don't have," Caster complained nonchalantly and look at his staff, "This really sucks being reduced to this."

"Mashu, I think I can walk by myself, "Ritsuka nodded.

"Are you sure senpai?", She questions with hesitation.

"I think I'm recovered enough," He said as he moves away from Mashu," Shirou, I'm sorry for what happened. It was-"

"Ritsuka, it was my fault for not talking to you beforehand."

"Why didn't you?", He questions.

"I wanted to make sure your fear was genuine so it would be easier for Mashu to unleash her Noble Phantasm," I explained, " It sounded like a good idea at the time. We were going to call off the duel after Saber Noble Phantasm is released; Even if Mashu failed to use her Noble Phantasm. I hope you two can forgive me for giving you a huge scare."

"We're cool Shirou," Ritsuka affirmed," But don't do anything like that again. The jumping in front of a Noble Phantasm part."

"I understand too Senpai," Mashu smiled, "Be careful next time."

I raised a brow, but discard her calling me senpai as a formality. Hopefully, She makes it easy to differentiate between who she calls Senpai or else it will get confusing.

Although, that would mean the same once we summon other servants. I can't talk to Saber if there are a dozen more Sabers within the vicinity.

"What do you mean-Oh," I realized, "Yes, the Director already told me."

"Master!", Saber force me to look at her," I want you to look at me in the eyes and say it. I want to make sure you understand. Okay! Repeat after me!"

"Of course, Saber."

"I will not fight servants."

"..."

"Master!"

"I will not fight servants."

"You better keep that pledge Emiya," Cu joked," I mean hell! Why didn't you run from Assassin like any sane person."

"I will let my servants handle all the fighting."

"I will let my servants handle all the fighting."

"I won't jump in front of a Noble Phantasm."

"I won't jump in front of a Noble Phantasm."

"I will act like a Master."

"I will act like a Master."

"I won't do anything suicidal."

"I won't do anything suicidal."

"I will tell Saber about her last summon."

"I will tell-," I held my tongue," Saber...We got along when I summoned you, and we won the last Grail War."

"We did?", Saber beamed happily and studied my eyes. She smiles brightly," You're not lying. I can feel it. Even if I can't remember you, I'm lucky to be your servants. It must have been another me was it?"

"That's why I reacted the way I did, I would fail as a master to not look after his servant right?"

"R-right!",She stuttered and blushed.

"Ahem, We are still here you two lovebirds."

I sighed as Saber lowered her head while covering her face with one hand. She was trying her best to hide her blush.

 _*Bonk*_

"Oi! Shield girl, What was that for?", He reeled from the metallic shield colliding with the back of his head.

"Perverted, dirty, minded man," Mashu hissed very uncharacteristically of her meek character," Don't assume a relationship like that. Especially with the little Saber and her master."

"Fou!",the pet on Ritsuka shoulder hissed and growled.

I could have sworn that the person that said it wasn't Mashu when I looked at her eyes. It was of contempt while sounding like the person experienced this before.

If I recall by both Ritsuka dumbfounded expression and Mashu acting as if she snapped out of a haze, I can safely say Galahad reacted violently.

If we ever summon Lancelot, I hope Galahad isn't too rough on him. The fall of Camelot isn't entirely his fault and neither is Galahad conception.

" **WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T SEND AYAKA AT THE MOMENT!** ", Olga screamed," Is this another one of evasion tactics. Ayaka! What blackmail or bribe did you give Roman and Da Vinci?!"

"The Rayshift capability is damaged and will randomize the drop location. That's the reason why everyone was rayshift to different locations," Roman explained behind a young girl with short brown hair and wide-brim glasses, "Chaldea could barely keep the power needed to transport two masters with servants for the moment."

"You got lucky this time Ms. Sajyou, but I will personally dress you in a combat uniform and toss you into the next coffin. Are we clear?",She pointed.

"I promised director," She bowed politely before exiting.

"What?", The director looked at us, "Let's get moving! The Singularity can't resolve itself."

"Wait before you go," The doctor set back in his seat, "I need to warn the two Masters about their magical levels. You two already have a rundown of mana and Od right?"

We both nodded.

"And you two are aware of the limitations of all magus?",He asked," What I'm getting at is that both you can't sustain multiple servants at their peak power under normal circumstances. Chaldea provides all the needs for servants to exist in this facility and boost prana supply to the servants in the Singularities. It doesn't supply all the prana because a master is needed for an anchor to summon servants into that era. In a normal protocol, A servant can only be summoned into the Singularity for battle and leave soon after to prevent unneeded prana consumption. We're currently working on a different in-battle summoning system. It's where instead of the full projection, you summon a copy of them. The pros are easy mana supplement to a small team of servants. They will be nothing more than puppets to the real servant here. Plus, it will prevent servants from going rogue like what happens with Spartacus."

A copy of a copy? The servant would become a perfect tool for a magus, but it will lack the servant-master relationship. Although I can still meet the same servants in Chaldea, It would feel weird in my opinion to use heroic spirits as mere tools. Copies that can't stack up to the real thing. I can't believe I thought of it, but maybe for once, the real thing is the best option.

I can understand the need for it and whether if it possible to have a mix of the two. There are servants I would never trust with free will.

A loose cannon like Gilgamesh and Medea can be risky. I wouldn't trust either of them.

At the same time, most servants and masters would benefit from cooperation if allowed to materialize into their full form. I wouldn't doubt the ability of other servants in my grail war. Archer took down six of Berserker lives without any master input. That man has far more battlefield know how then Rin. The other system would be nothing more than commanding Shadow Servants.

"What about Mashu?", Ritsuka asked.

"Mashu is a unique case as reading show that she doesn't drain your mana supply compare to when Rider and Assassin were with you. I suspect it has to do with her status as a Demi-servant with a physical body."

"What about Saber?", I asked knowing she doesn't have a physical body.

"That isn't something I can answer even with current knowledge of heroic spirit summons, but Saber being near you help with the recovery. The software on our system is telling us it's best to have Saber near you at all time, especially if any life-threatening injury happens. She still drains some of your mana supply, but the pros heavily outweigh the cons. As long as she doesn't do any fighting, Both of you should be fine."

I knew the reason why having Saber near me is a great thing. I guess it can't be helped and holding hand with 'Saber' isn't a bad trade-off either. Although, I wonder how my Saber would feel about me being with a younger version of her? It not like anything romantic can develop between us.

"I'm here to warn both of you to never get into too many intense battles for the sake of your prana supply. The last thing we need is to have your ability to summon servants cut off. Especially you Ritsuka."

"Me?", he pointed to himself.

"The battle with Spartacus even after we cut off the connection with Shirou cost you half of your magical energy alone," Romani stated with concern," We can't immediately recharge prana from one battle to the next."

"What about me?", I asked.

"You have a chance to rest while Ritsuka fought Spartacus. Saber was by your side the entire time, Samson was still tending to patients, and Spartacus was relying on the few minutes he has left before he dematerialized and return to Chaldea as a Saint Graph. It's Master Ritsuka who has to supply four servants including Caster."

"Caster?",I asked.

"A temporary contract with a stray servant and a master. Didn't you know a servant without a master is limited?", Caster added, "Even summoned by either the Grail or some other shenanigan?"

"I understand Doctor. We need to avoid fighting at all cost," Ritsuka nodded.

"Come on Master!", She pulls my hands," It's time for our next adventure."

As we continue on our path, Caster mentions shadow Rider is guarding the roadway heading towards the cave. Berserker should leave us alone, and Archer would try to snipe us when we least expected it.

Mashu and Ritsuka were several paces in front of us chatting to themselves. I thought it would be a better idea to have Saber and I out front because Ritsuka is low on prana compare to me. But since Caster is keeping watch over us from afar, It was decided that shielder could deploy her Noble Phantasm in an instant if we are readily behind her. Especially if Rider the next servant we will fight.

Archer is likely to attack us in many directions regardless. Luckily, Caster will intercept him if he tries it.

* * *

We haven't encountered any more skeletons which worries me. I don't understand how Ritsuka and Mashu could act so relax. In these sort of situation, Something deadly may happen at any moment. I trust that Caster is doing his job and Olga is already tense as it is. I mentally told Saber to be on guard, but she was mostly concerned with keeping me in check.

Olga, Saber, and I were in the backline that I was able to start a conversation with her after I felt she was calm. I look over at her, and she wasn't carrying herself with a dignified aura. The director has unintentionally fallen several steps back with her arms cross.

"Director, I'm not sure if anyone told you this. But I'm glad you're with us," I thanked her.

"I guess my presences help keep some stability and guidance," She exhaled.

"Director," I was ready to ask her the more difficult questions," Olga..."

Crap, What do I say? I have to pick my next words carefully. A women heart is fragile, and the last thing I want is to say something that will make her cry. Saber is looking at me like I'm walking into hell.

"I guess your dad would be proud of you."

She remains quiet, and I didn't know what to say afterward.

After another minute past, I can hear quiet sobbing. I didn't want to look behind me.

I realized that besides keeping Ritsuka alive, I should do the same for the director. Zelretch never mentioned what happened to Olga, so I assume she was still alive after Ritsuka untimely death. He did stress the importance of his and Mashu survival.

But, that old wizard didn't mention anything about the lives lost from the staff members and masters. Is there a purpose for leaving out relevant information? I clenched my fist at the thought of it.

All those people injured. All those people killed. It could've been prevented. Why the hell didn't he say anything?

"Director, Please stop crying. I understand you never wanted the duty but, when we get back, I'll make sure to do everything in to make sure you live up to your father legacy," I explained.

"What he said," Ritsuka added as we now come to a stop," As long as we move forward. As long as their someone left to fight and a leader we are proud of, Chaldea will never surrender."

"We have fate in you," Mashu smiled," To our very last breath if necessary."

She wipes her tears away and smiled.

I felt sleepy and yawned.

Saber suddenly let go of my hand and grabbed Olga's.

"Wait! What are you doing?", She protested futilely.

"We are going to look for flowers," She beamed happily.

"Flowers have nothing to do with the mission! Are you seeing this?", She complained," Emiya! Control your servant!"

"I believe we can take a detour," I smiled understanding Saber intention.

"Senpai," Mashu asked Ritsuka with confusion," How can there even be flowers in a time like this? Isn't everything burn down?"

"You never know," He answered," A quick break isn't all that bad. Caster is watching over us right?"

"Um, I guess you're right senpai."

Saber ran ahead of all of us with the director struggling to keep up. We rounded several corners and down an alleyway until we came across a surreal sight.

It felt out of place. It doesn't help that I didn't recall a flower shop like it in Fuyuki, but at the same time, This isn't my world.

It's a flower shop design like an English Cottage with the storefront being wide open to see a beautiful floral assortment of all types. The Cottage sits on a roundabout which isn't even a native traffic system in Japan. I vividly remember the confusion I have with these things in London but never seen one anywhere else. The area around the cottage is a well-trimmed lawn with various flowers scattered along the way. A Cobblestone walkway leads directly to the front entrance of the flower shop cottage.

Ritsuka and Mashu notice the oddity of the strange flower shop. It was too perfect to the point that it's ethereal. Saber and Olga made their way to the front entrance of the Cottage with its door wide open.

"Shirou, This doesn't seem right," Ritsuka gulped.

I didn't feel one bit of hesitation on my part. A sight like this makes me calm instead of fearful.

"This is our destination. If you're worried let ask the doctor," I retorted, "Romani? What do you think of this place?"

He appears on screen with a questioning expression.

"We're scanning the flower shop for any hint of a magical anomaly but can't find any. I don't know how it's possible but the only way to hide it is if someone has the ability to deceive Chaldea own detection system!", His voice shooked," It could very well be an out of place shop or an elaborate illusion. I suggest exploring the place."

"Mashu."

"Senpai," She smiled softly," The heroic spirit inside me. It's pushing me to enter this place."

"What really?"

"He or maybe she isn't talking to me directly," Mashu walk toward the cottage," It's a feeling inside senpai. I can't explain it. Please take my hand and walk with me."

He looked at me only to see an encouraging smile and back at Mashu with her hand extended toward him.

"Fine," He agreed as the two slowly walk toward the same entrance Olga and Saber walk into.

"Oi Kiddo," Caster materialize next to me," I don't know how I lost track of all of you but it must be this place."

"You lost track of us?", I questioned, "How?"

"I thought you would've known?", he scratched his head," I know you're hiding some important details but I'm not going to bother you over it. Besides, I think you all deserve a break."

He left before leaving a parting word.

"That servant of yours is something special."

I stared at him and study his expression.

It was strange. It still Caster, I can obviously see that.

He felt off.

"Whether you have an interested with this servant isn't my place to discuss. Listen to me, This girl, Artoria Pendragon, is the one you wish to pursue correct?"

I nodded.

"It is her right to be happy no?", He turns his back to me, "Don't worry, My intent isn't anything perverse. I'm actually cheering you on."

"Who are you really?"

"Who am I?," He asked perplexed, "The Caster that always kept watch from afar. History Greatest Ulster Cycle Hero! The hound of Chulainn, your best bro from Ireland! Eh? Why did ya think I was someone else? Eh?"

He turns to look back one last time with a smug expression before disappearing.

Could it be? The flower shop feels like a mix between the dreamlike state of Avalon and the warm feeling of being with my Saber.

I walk closer to the cottage until I see a wooden banner above the doorway. It was called, Geoffrey Flower's in both Japanese and English.

Underneath the name is a message written in the style of old English.

 _Blessings upon thy way._

 _While it be long, may it be worth the journey._

Words of encouragement for what we will partake in next.

I step into the flower shop that was far bigger on the inside. It was filled with floral arrangements of all types from Japanese Tsubaki, various colored roses, oversize Sunflowers, blossoming Iris and many more. I look at one that reminded me of Saber dress. A pot with white flowers and a label on it reading Calla Lily.

A roundtable with wooden chairs is stationed at the center of the room where Saber is fumbling her fingers on an assortment of flowers while the other watched.

"Come sit master," She cheered me on, "I'm going to teach everyone how to make a flower crown. It shouldn't take long. We'll be safe here. Master Ritsuka need to recover his prana supply right?"

"He only needs an hour till he's ready," Roman intercepted.

"How would you know?", Olga questioned in frustration, "An hour is too long and we have a Singularity to get to!"

I sat next to Saber.

" I understand, but...I wanted everyone to be at ease. I was once taught by my teacher Merlin to enjoy the adventure instead of just doing it because when the rough time comes, You can look back on happier days. It is those happy days where you can pull yourself out of the darkness and either fight through the obstacles or accept death peacefully. If you enjoy the adventure and help as many people as possible. There will always be an unforeseen benefit. In a time of struggle, Allies can never be forgotten and more can arrive," She continues to tell her story," We went on many adventures and met a lot of people. I never regarded the life I lived before I took the throne. It is those memories that I appear as who you see, The Princess Knight. I foresee the future that awaits me and I want to change it."

Saber found flexible stems from a small tree which she carefully tied together and bend to create a circular shape.

I felt someone was staring at us from outside and ran toward the window. It was still the same grassy front with the burning ruins beyond. No, It must have been a split second but I saw a man in a white cloak.

"Emiya? What are you looking at?",Olga questioned.

Everyone looked at me except for Saber. Fou was tense to the point that I can see his/her fur stand up and claws extended. It wasn't 'Caster' nor was it a hostile threat. I walk back to my seat.

"Nothing, We have a chance to relax and the Grail isn't going to disappear on us," I reasoned," If their no urgency to the Singularity. I think we can enjoy the little things."

We spent the next hour making flower crowns and learning more about each other.

Once it was over, I left the strange cottage/flower shop with a renewed spirit.

I look back at the cottage and it strange aura for lack of a better word, start to dim.

I eventually ask everyone if they saw a man in a white cloak. They didn't see anyone fitting the description and weirdly enough.

No one recalls what I saw or the flower shop.

This can't be, right? I experienced it as if it was real. No, it was real!

"Master Emiya? What flower shop?", Olga asked.

"We did pass some ruins but none of them were what you described," Mashu explained.

"I guess you were a little sleepy," Ritsuka added," For the last 5 minutes, You have that void look in your eyes."

Now Roman is asking for a mental check-up when I return.

He briefly mentions my brainwave and body shows symptoms of REM sleep for the last 5 minutes according to their monitoring system. Which contradict the fact everyone, especially Saber, knew I was awake the whole 5 minutes.

Maybe I'm losing my mind. That's must've been a very powerful daydream if an entire hour could be packed into 5 minutes.

Fou, on the other hand, seem to stare at me.

Did it just sigh and nodded?

* * *

We made our way through the ruins of Shinjuku and finally reach a stretch of road on the mountainside overlooking Fuyuki. I didn't want to turn my head to look at the city as it flames appear to become the representation of my home.

"I didn't volunteer to join Chaldea Shirou," He chuckled nervously," I was taken away by an unmarked van after talking to a mysterious stranger and signing up for some volunteers work."

"That's kidnapping senpai," Mashu spoke with concern.

"Director, This is illegal," I look at the director who gotten over the bout of sadness earlier, "You can't just pluck people off the streets with false advertisement. Especially, a normal civilian who have no clue about Magecraft and the mystery of the world."

"It was necessary when humanity is in danger," she retorted," The UN and my family will provide compensation to all loss of life, and we have many failsafe to ensure the master's safety. Also, You signed a contract and didn't read the fine print."

"I understand it's necessary. Ritsuka, don't take this the wrong way but are you truly prepare for the path ahead?", I asked him.

"Yes," He admitted with no hesitation.

"Why?"

Ritsuka wanted to utter his reason but stopped. He was in deep thought thinking of why he decided to agree in the first place.

"I thought it would be a grand adventure. What are the chances that someone approaches you with the opportunity to help others."

Saber gives Ritsuka the thumbs up.

" I see," I sighed," I don't think it a bad thing, but I find it naive. If you feel it starting to get too dangerous or you need a break, I or any other masters can take over. The same applies to myself if I'm injured or worse. Do you have a family back home?"

"I do. My mom and dad are often working overseas. I also have a little sister who I'm in constant contact with until very recently."

"What happened?", Mashu asked.

"WiFi cut off. I blame it on bad weather," He claimed.

"Or a breach of Chaldea information security," Olga huffed," Once we get out of here, I need to go over Gudako files. It was mention she's also a candidate to become a master."

"She was?", He asked excitedly.

"The Japanese branch was in a hurry, and I suspect the sloppiness of how they handle recruiting people was lawfully gray," She claimed," Once communication comes online, I guess it would be the right decision to send you back to Japan and recruit your sister."

"Really?"

"Of course! We have two other masters in case a Singularity appears while you're gone. The time it takes should be less than 36 hours en route, recruiting, and returning. Hopefully, before the next singularity start."

"Thank you, Director! I was worry about Gudako safety since she all alone most days."

"It a win-win situation. You're able to see your sister and Humanity gained another master."

That's a great thing to hear...again. I could've sworn we have the exact conversation back at the flower shop.

"I have a question," I stared at Fou and back at Mashu," What is Fou and its gender?"

"Good question, Fou is a-"

"Um, We have a problem," Caster materializes," I figure out the reason why we haven't meant much resistance from the locals."

We hear thousands of rattling footstep from down the road. It was those skeletons seemingly materializing from the ruins of the city itself to confront us.

"Well crap, It seems Rider has access to his Noble Phantasm. At least remnant of it before he turns into a shadow servant," Caster narrowed his eyes," I guess these skeletons aren't just trapped souls of the locals."

I figure these skeletons have to come from somewhere. I didn't want to think about it any longer.

An almost animalistic roar came from right around the curve of the roadway. An army of skeletons in identical sets of armor. I did a structural analysis on it and found out it was Persian in origin.

"I thought Saber dealt with Rider," Caster mentions," How can he still access one of his Noble Phantasm as a shadow servant?"

I saw Rider on foot leading his army as he round the curve. Darius III, the last king of the Achaemenid Empire, was before us. His skin is dark and has intricate white lines and two horns protruding from the side of his head. The king army kept his distances as his forces line up. The skeletons at the bottom continue their gradual march toward us.

"So that's the plan?", Caster cursed. We look up to see four red streaks of light impacted the rock high above us and we knew why the enemy Rider is keeping his distance, and the ground directly below us is void of skeletons.

They're going to drop a landslide on us and attack right after. The mountain shook, and a wall of earth rushed towards us.

A wide grin adorns Caster face as he shouted to us.

"HOLD ON! WICKER MAN!", He shouted his Noble Phantasm. A blue glow came over the railing, and within seconds a giant wooden construct appears in front of us with its hand outstretched," Hop on!"

I didn't know the intent, but figure Caster was going to use Wicker man body to shield us from the rockslide. That was the common unspoken consensus between us. Once we quickly got onto it wooden hands, it closes around us.

Caster jump onto it shoulders with a smile as he waved at us.

"Good luck fighting her!"

I was wrong.

At this point, I felt the Wicker Man reel back. A single arm outstretched in front of it.

"Mashu...Please help us break our fall."

"Saber-, "I didn't get to finish my sentence when I felt the intense G-force of sudden flight.

The rock slide was upon the Wicker Man. It barely has time to send all of us flying up the mountain as it was knocked off it footings.

* * *

 **Normal PoV**

* * *

"YOU DAMN BLOODY CELT!", Olga screamed at the top of her lungs before an arm wipe around her waist. Mashu was carrying both her Senpai and Director like luggage. She was stepping on her shield like a surfboard, hoping it can cushion some of the damage.

"Master!",Saber grabbed her master as the ground rapidly approached them.

Once Mashu landed, She created a small crater and a large dust cloud.

From the dust cloud, the trio emerged unscathed but disoriented. Olga was trying her hardest not to vomit, and Ritsuka could barely stand on his legs.

"Invisible Air!", Saber shouted as a powerful gust of wind emit from her sword. Shirou and Saber were shoulders to shoulders as the pressurized air slow down their descent until their feet touch the ground with a soft tap.

"We made it," Ritsuka breath in relief before he felt upset," Caster..."

The sound of explosions was intense as the Celtic Caster was fighting off two servants and an army on his own.

"Knowing Caster," Shirou put a hand on the young Master shoulders," He's probably enjoying it."

Down below, Caster was enjoying the challenge of crushing the helpless skeletons and showing a red Archer that projectiles are useless against him.

"Oi! Big guy! Where ya mount?!", He tainted at Rider as the servant try his best to evade Wicker Man.

Archer wasn't making any progress against the blue Caster who can foresee all of Archer Arrows with his A rank Divine Protection from Arrows. Archer's tries to attack the Wicker Man itself which resisted the barrage of regular arrows. Archer strongest Broken Phantasm could damage it, but he knew Caster can nullify them or command his Noble Phantasm to move out the way.

EMIYA gritted his teeth in frustration at the futility of the situation.

"Even as a caster," He growled," You still prove to be troublesome!"

EMIYA stop firing his arrows and look toward the mountain, but more specifically the cave entrance.

"That young man...," Archer felt a connection to the redhead he observed. It wasn't a pleasant feeling as he suddenly filled with loathing and hatred. He can faintly remember Caster the same way as a person experiencing Deja Vu.

The young man was a different feeling. It as if it's a long-forgotten nightmare.

It wasn't a hard decision for Archer to abandon Rider to hunt the young man.

At the entrance, Mashu lay her shield on the ground as the two masters call forth their servants.

Ritsuka and Shirou opted to summon the full form of their servants instead of the shell despite how taxing it would be to their prana supply.

Four servants appear in a blue glow.

"Nice seeing you again Master," Kojiro commented," You too...Emiya? Rider, I told you he's alive."

Spartacus loom over everyone as he didn't have a wide toothy on his face but a default frown. It was an expression that wasn't battle ready but worried.

After finally laying eyes on his master who was alive and well. The same psychotic grin return.

"Spartacus, It was a training accident," Shirou was trying to calm the silence Berserker.

Ritsuka was hiding behind Mashu and his servants.

Kojiro appears to be the most collected and relax while in reality was slowly pacing behind Spartacus ready to dismember his legs.

Ushiwakamaru was going to sever his arms. The swordswoman stance was low. The General sword is halfway out the sheath. She's preparing for another battle.

Shirou servants were tense themselves. Samson tightened his grip on his sword hoping he doesn't have to use it against an ally servant.

Saber stood in front of her master but not raising Caliburn.

"HAHAHA! ", Berserker laughs wildly," My brother-in-arm is alive, Now where's the oppressor?"

Shirou pointed at the entrances.

Spartacus in his mad rage sprinted down the cave.

"Shirou! You shouldn't let your servant run off like that!", Olga complained.

"Berserker isn't the easiest to control and hell on my prana. We will come right behind him as he distracts Saber," Shirou spoke with ease," We need to hurry inside before Saber kills him."

"What?", Ritsuka was surprised at Shirou lack of confidences in Berserker," How are you certain?"

Shirou started to walk into the cave with the rest of his servants. The sound of sword clashes as the cave itself shook from the fighting inside.

"The Saber inside is a servant I was once a master of," He explained," I can guarantee that Berserker is going to survive."

Shirou explains to his new Saber about the servant guarding the Grail ahead of time. It wasn't worth hiding from her. He has to be transparent with his new Saber.

Saber fear challenging the altered version of herself. An older Artoria Pendragon who have bled and died for her kingdom. The one that ascended the throne and becomes a king. The King that return to fight the Holy Grail war and become the cause of this Singularity.

While she, herself, hasn't completed training. Chaldea unique circumstances summons the squire who's still going on adventures.

She thought about the chance to fight herself and decide it would be an honor to lock blades with what she could become one day. She needs to learn how she improves upon reaching the throne both in history and the afterlife.

The young Squire recall the words of Sir Ector.

The best mentor is facing one inner demon.

What better chance is there to duel the older but corrupted self?

The group made it to the end of the cave. Spartacus sports many deep flesh wounds on his body.

Alter Saber danced around Spartacus wild strikes. She thrust her blade into the side of the Thracian gladiator and fired off a powerful burst of wind that shed him apart.

Spartacus has been scattered in all direction by the small cyclone.

* * *

 **Shirou Pov**

* * *

I feared we were too late. The cyclone-like wind scattered Berserker across the entire battlefield. I ball my fist only to sigh in relief as I see a lump of flesh with a head smiles and reform.

My magical circuit flairs painfully to supplement his heal. I know I can't pull off Spartacus true capability since all servants we summoned into battle are reduced. It's like I'm a slowly filling cup trying to fill a leaking beaker.

The altered Saber stared down the two Japanese servants and Shielder. Samson remains hidden ready to release his Noble Phantasm.

Mashu could potential defend her team against the Black Saber Noble Phantasm assuming the blacken Excalibur work the same way as her original self. The shield of the Round Table is our best chance to block it. Hopefully, the Altered Saber stop firing her Noble Phantasm when she learns she couldn't pierce it or else we're all died from the ensuing cave-in.

Saber is another viable option to counter Excalibur. I discarded the idea immediately given our location.

I still remember what happen when Enuma Elish and Excalibur clash. I relegate Saber to guarding us masters for the time being. I don't want to take a risk with a novice like Saber against her older self. Even if it goes against my Saber desire to fight her.

Plus, Galahad wouldn't let Mashu get killed if he's currently inside her body. At the moment, Galahad is perfectly capable of keeping up with his king.

I look over to Olga and confirm she's alright.

The servants charged simultaneously. The battle looks like a blur of motion forming a deafening orchestra of clashing metal thundering throughout the cave.

I could barely keep up even with my reinforce eyes.

What still obvious is how none of our servants are moving as fast as they should compare to the black Saber. Who herself, isn't as fast as my original Saber.

I swivel my head to check on Ritsuka well-being. He looked awful. We better end it quickly or else he collapses from exhaustion.

We needed an opening.

[Spartacus!], I ordered once he started to regrow his legs,[Do not attack until I say so.]

I wasn't expecting whether or not someone like him would listen.

My berserker nodded.

Hm? Did he listen to me? I guess that the benefit of having high compatibility with one's servant.

We need to stick to the plan. Ritsuka, hang in there.

Ushiwakamaru and Sasaki work closely together. They both lack sufficient prana and are forced to act tactically. Mashu is barely able to keep up to her allies but she manages to be the team main defense.

Saber Alter swing with the force of a hurricane. Each and every swing generate a torrent of wind kicking up dirt and debris.

Neither Sasaki nor Ushi could take a direct hit without getting hurt themselves.

Sasaki opted to parry to the best of his ability and Ushi merely side steps. Mashu is the only one capable of completely halting Saber Alter sword.

My Assassin messaged me.

[Master, She's within range.]

[Activated now!], I walked over a put a hand on Ritsuka shoulder. He looked at me and from just eye contact alone. He knows it was my turn.

"Rest."

Sasaki and Ushiwakamaru switched to their spirit form while Mashu was able to pin Saber Alter Excalibur in the bottom gap between her shield for a brief moment.

The corrupted Saber used her superior strength to drag the shield with Shielder overhead.

Suddenly, A dozen black hands grab onto her body.

"WHAT?!", She raged as a black gate materializes behind her.

She struggled against the restraint.

"Executing the sentence," Samson stood next to the slowly opening doorway.

Saber struggle against the hands only to be slammed against the wall like a rag doll and pulled downward.

"La Mort Espoir!", Assassin finishes the chant.

"Urgh!", She falls forward just as the Guillotine race to meet Saber's neck.

Assassin's Noble Phantasm.

Samson isn't a well-renowned historical figure. At the core of his legend, he is a royal executioner from a tumultuous time of recent France history. A history I'll admit to knowing very little about unlike Arthurian legends, Chinese history, Ulster Cycle mythos, and Japanese history.

We talk to one another through the link we share even when I'm in a singularity. Assassin Noble Phantasm with his personal skill could kill this evil Saber.

The enemy Saber darkened by the evil of the Grail Mud. A sad sight to see. It's a sight I want to get get rid of immediately.

I wouldn't be surprised if Angra Mainyu or that Priest is swimming around in that crap.

I personally wouldn't even mind killing that Priest a second time. Kotomine isn't someone who could be kept alive let alone trusted.

Samson is capable of slaying evil with his Skill Executioner A++. Sansom also has an anti-unit Noble Phantasm at A rank.

In a normal Grail War, If a Master were to summon him, Assassin would be the strongest against evil align servants and masters.

The Noble Phantasm has its own parameter. If a person dies in battle instead of an execution, they will fail one of the parameters and the Noble Phantasm would be weaker.

The next parameter is the ability to challenge fate itself. This parameter is why I'm not certain about its success because of Saber nature.

"Master!", Saber tackled me.

We narrowly avoided an intense red light as it passes over us.

It was almost instantaneous when certain victory disappear. The plan was perfect even if the corrupted Saber survived. She would be far too weakened to escape the onslaught after.

The spiritual signature for my Assassin is gone. Luckily, he's still alive since his Saint Graph is safe at Chaldea. But the downside is that we're unable to resummon the same servant until after the battle or Chaldea recharge the Saint Graph with prana.

I look over to the dark cavern. I can't see who it was that attacked us but I can sense they're heading towards us.

They're after Olga!

I jumped up and yelled her name. My remaining servants' rushed to her aid.

"Olga!"

The director was still reeling from the ear-splitting attack moment prior. She was unaware of the man behind her.

A pair of black and white swords held by muscular tan arms came out of the shadows.

My muscles stiffened and my breath hitched.

Archer, Tohsaka Rin servant.

The sword poses at her neck bit deeper.

"If you get any closer," He demonstrates it by driving another sword into her thigh and leaving it in place, "I suggest not struggling too much."

He made his point by slightly twisting the sword in her leg.

Olga angsy screams echoed throughout the cave. We were all in shock but can't do anything about it. If we act, Archer will slit her throat and/or tear apart Olga's leg. If we do nothing, I glance over to the blackened Saber and back to the possibility of Olga bleeding out. Saber was kneeling and grasping her neck as tiny droplets of blood spill onto the ground. The other hand rested on Excalibur.

"Archer!", I screamed at him. I stared into his cold eyes expecting him to answer me.

"What! What going on!", Romani panicked from the control room.

"T-The director being held, hostage!", The black haired master could barely speak, "Let her go!"

Ritsuka was right alongside me in mere moments.

"Boy? What's your name?", He looked at me with contempt, "Don't just stand there. Who are you?"

"Me?", Ritsuka pointed to himself.

"Not you! I don't care about you!"

"Emiya," I uttered, " Emiya Shirou."

"That name...Why do I feel this way?", He almost spoke in a whisper before raising his voice," I don't care! I shouldn't care! I want to put an end to you Shirou Emiya!"

"Why me in particular?", I asked.

"I'm willing to kill the other master and her too," He hissed coldly," It's within my very core I want you died. Whether or not your allies live, I will guarantee your demise."

"A-A-Arch-," The evil Saber try to speak. Even if Samson die before the entire Gullintine decapitates her. She's unable to speak for the moment but still capable of fighting back.

Ritsuka servants are keeping watch over the evil Saber as she stood up. A fine red line slowly fades away from her neck.

"Archer! Under my direct order, I forbid you from harming Shirou!"

Shirou? She said my name. Was I also her master in this alternate Grail War?

I look over to the evil Saber in bewilderment along with everyone else.

"Tsk, How pesky!", The corrupted Archer grunted," If you want her to remain alive, Come with me alone. I have some questions I want to ask you."

"Master don't listen to him!", my Saber warned.

"MASTER! I CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMORE!", Berserker howled," I. MUST KILL THE OPPRESSOR!"

"No, I'm under order by Saber," He growled dejectedly, "Disobeying her would mean She would turn her Holy Sword against me. I already dealt with Caster and Rider should be here at any moment with his army."

"Liar!", I step forward, "Caster can't be taken down that easily!"

"I'm here aren't are?"

"I'm not going anyway," I fired back, "Especially not with someone like you. A man who isn't the wielder or BlackSmith of Kanshou and Bakuya. There isn't a heroic spirit who's the proper user."

"How do you know for sure?", He glared at me.

"Tohsaka Rin, Do you recall her?", I attempted to get under his skin. This man, I felt he couldn't be trusted even under an order.

"..."

"You're neither the blacksmith Gan Jiang, the nameless assassin, nor King Helü of Wu. She confirmed it but never told me your true identity and I never understood why. Maybe you're just a nameless heroic spirit nobody knows."

"Ha! I don't remember much of my past life nor do I care how I got into the Throne of Heroes," He sneered," I am happier that way. A nameless hero? Why would I care? Fame or infamy, Being accepted into the Throne must have been a misfortune. Heh, In our little drawn out conversation, while your friend bleeds, my desire to kill you is almost deafening."

Everything click, yet, I can't be sure.

"A nameless Heroic Spirit treated like crap in life. The Grail corruption must be infesting you deeply. But, I know you're a genuinely nice person. A cruel heroic spirit would never leave a favorable impression on Tohsaka after my Grail War," I analysis his reaction and he looked ready to burst," You ask to speak with me to regain those lost memories right?"

"Shirou enough," the Black Saber hissed.

"A failure of a heroic ideal?",I finished.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!",He exploded.

I spread my arms and took a few steps closer.

"Let go of her! It's me you want! Trade her life for mines."

"Shirou!", Ritsuka ran to my side and put an arm on my shoulder. Saber Lily move in front of us, this time we are only a few meters away.

"L-let go of me!", Olga begged before Archer twist Bakuya even more.

"Shut up! Shut up!",He screamed with Bakuya digging into her leg. The director wailed in pain until she subsided into a whimper.

Rin never reveals her Archer true identity. It certainly threw me into a loop as I study every inch of China mythology and history to figure out Archer identity. I started to doubt if Rin knows who he is.

I never got to know the Archer that exist in my Holy Grail War. I don't even know if this is how he acts when given free rein.

But now, I'm getting a clearer picture of the servant, Archer.

A thought crosses my mind about Archer and I discard it immediately. What could I have done to enter the throne? This must be a nobody, another man from another time, who wanted to do good in the world. It's almost impossible for a modern human to become a heroic spirit.

Possible but very hard to achieve.

"You are such a pest Shirou, "I can see the rage build upon his eyes that he could boil water just by looking at it.

"Archer! Enough!", Saber voiced," I'm getting tired of your meaningless self-loathing. As your king, help me kill the Heroic Spirits!"

"Round 2?", Sasaki smirked happily, "Finally."

Ritsuka servants started to encircle the evil Saber while Spartacus was ready to crush Archer.

"There no longer any point in talking to you Emiya Shirou," He understood as he removes Bakuya from her thigh, "I'll release her."

Wait? Like that? There must be a catch?

Archer smiled as the other sword was still on her neck. Olga has a brief moment of relief in her eyes before he dragged the sword across her neck.

"OLGA!", Mashu, Ritsuka, Romani, and I panicked.

"Shielder! Don't break-", Rider command was interrupted by the evil Saber. Ritsuka servants continue their duel with the black Saber being able to fight off both of them.

Spartacus rushed Archer and backhand him hard enough to create a sonic bomb as his body flew back into the darkness. The rebel leader wasn't finished yet as he charged into the cavern to engage Archer once more. He charges disregarding everything but the desire to kill Archer.

Olga body hit the cold hard ground. She was holding onto her neck when I flipped her over. Her life steadily faded from her terrified eyes. Ritsuka was shocked as he rested Olga head on his hand and Mashu was in tears as she cried over her. The blood already spilling onto the ground.

I stood up and raised my command seals.

"Spartacus! By my command seal kill Archer!", I didn't care I used a command seal! I wanted him dead.

I saw Saber Lily was about to aid Spartacus when I commanded her to come over.

"Saber!", I yelled, "Hold onto Olga's hand!"

She pauses for a moment and runs over immediately.

"Director! Everything is going to be okay!", The white Saber spoke soothingly.

"No! I can't lose you, Director," Mashu sobbed onto her chest.

I close my eyes and place a hand over my chest. I must do it quickly before Olga slip into a coma and dies.

I set my concentration on Avalon, the Holy Scabbard of Saber. It lights radiant within me. My magic circuit flairs once again from Berserker battle with Archer and it's tiring. I choose to ignore it for now as I slowly move my hand away from my chest.

"Impossible," Saber Lily was in awe. I open my eyes to see the stun and mesmerize faces of the others. I was holding Avalon in my hand and place it on Olga's chest.

"Saber, no matter what stay with Olga," I commanded.

"I-I understand master," She nodded.

"GAH!", A powerful shockwave blew out my eardrum and knock me to on my side.

I look up to see Mashu stand over me with her shield blocking the evil Saber attack.

"Why do you have my scabbard?!", She raged and repeatedly smash her sword into the shield," Hand it over!"

Sasaki and Ushiwakamaru came from the opposite side. The blackened Saber jump back before she is caught in a pincher. She used her superior strength to knock both servants back while retreating herself.

"Enough!", She screamed and raised the black Excalibur.

The air around her swirl and contorts.

"She firing her Noble Phantasm!", I screamed.

"Excalibur Morgan!", She announces.

The overwhelming beam of black, violet energy rush toward us and we can't evade in time. Especially with Olga's condition.

Even if the servants jumped out the way. They would be dematerialized shortly after our deaths.

"LORD CHALDEAS!", She steps in front of the blast without hesitation. Shielder slammed the bottom of the shield into the ground as a wall of light erect in front of it.

The dark, purple beam of light impacted Mashu defenses, yet it holds. The shield itself was holding back the power of Excalibur while Mashu is slowly being pushed back.

"Mashu!", Ritsuka screamed ignoring the danger," Hold on!"

The beam isn't doing any harm to us, but it still felt like we were in a wind tunnel, a hot wind tunnel. I could only do so much to keep Avalon in place and be by Olga side.

Rider and Assassin made their way towards their Master as he came up behind Mashu. A hand resting on her shoulders and the other, the hand with his command seals, on her hands.

I can't hear what they're saying to her nor can I see their expression. But, I knew they're words of encouragement as the defense of Lord Chaldea grew brighter. I smile at the display of camaraderie between Master and his servants.

The next moment left Saber and me in awe.

The four of them started to take a step forward.

Then another step followed by another.

I can imagine the shock on Saber's face as her Noble Phantasm is being defied to such length.

I was distracted that I didn't register loud footsteps until a wall of muscle forced the blackened Saber to stop her attack.

"I HAVE CRUSHED THE OPPRESSOR! YOU'RE NEXT!", Spartacus bellowed triumphally. He repeatedly smashed his short sword into the black Saber sword.

"Assassin, Rider, and Mashu," Ritsuka commanded," We need to finish this."

The three servants charged forth and I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Master, I'm begging you! Let me fight her," She pleaded.

I observed Olga condition and saw her eyes are wide open.

"I'm alive?", The director's voice cracked," My neck, my leg...There all better now?"

The realization slowly got to her as she sat up.

"Emiya!", She was now holding onto Avalon," Is this the scabbard, Avalon?! How did you get ahold of it?"

She looks over to Saber Lily.

"Oh right, you're a former Master from another Grail War. That explains why you're here," She looks at Saber and back to be while smiling warmly," Thank you for saving me."

"It's Saber who helped, without her, Avalon would've been a useless relic."

"Thank you, Master. Your compliment means a lot to me," She nodded.

"ENOUGH!",Black Saber pointed her sword downward and fired. The wall of the cave becomes more unstable as chunks of it started to fall off.

She sent herself flying upward towards the ceiling. While Assassin and shielder remain grounded. What Berserker and Rider did next leave me surprised.

Berserker squatted and leaped into the air like a missile. I reinforce my eyes to see Rider using the falling rocks themselves as stepping stone. The size range from small cars to pebbles.

"No fair," Sasaki complained as he watches Spartacus flies toward Saber Alter," But impressive."

Saber Alter swung the sword behind her as it glows black.

I knew what she was going to do next.

"EXCALIBUR MORGAN!", She brought the sword in front of her but this time, some of us couldn't avoid it.

I scooped up Olga in my arms before she can react with Saber running alongside me.

Ritsuka and Sasaki hid underneath Mashu shield.

"LORD CHALDEA!"

I slid underneath the shield right on time as the violet-black beam struck once again.

We felt the intense heat once again and could only wait until it was over.

It didn't last as long, but I felt my connection to Spartacus cut.

He's died. Spartacus has most likely been vaporized since I didn't hear his body hit the ground.

We heard a loud thud and looked to see a charred landscape and Rider she lying helplessly on her back. She was missing her arm and leg on the right side. Her whole body is nothing but burnt marks. Ushi looked at us before a black dart clashed into her.

As the dust settles, Saber Alter removed Excalibur from the back of Rider. Rider slowly fades away in a blue haze.

The remaining servants, Mashu and Sasaki got ready for another battle.

"I don't know whether to be upset or impressed," The Samurai commented," No offense master but It was hard for me to fight at my fullest with the others."

"I'm not letting you fight her," Mashu stumbled, "Alone."

"You're injured," He analysis, " Listen to me Mashu. Your heart is in the right place but your lack of experience with that damaged body of yours is going to be our downfall."

He walks towards Alter Saber who looked tired from all the fighting.

"You request a duel with me?", She eyed the Samurai, "After dealing with multiple servants at once, I humbly welcome a fair duel."

"I'm not sure if you would agree to this but, no Noble Phantasm," He ready his sword," I will also restrict mines. An oath before battle from the legendary Sasaki Kojiro."

"No Noble Phantasm? Very well, I Artoria Pendragon, the black tyrant accept your offer", She charged and the two swords locked. Eastern and Western swordplay met each other once again.

The director stands up and wipe away the blood around her neck and tossed Avalon at Saber Lily.

"This belongs to you," She explained.

"Director?", I questioned.

"King Arthur, the black tyrant, is connected to the Holy Grail granting her an infinite Mana supply. If she wanted to, she could blow the top of this entire mountain," The director said," If Assassin loses this duel, Saber Lily and Mashu will be our only hope."

I look over to Saber, and one look let me know I can no longer stop her from fighting.

Why am I acting this way? I didn't feel guilt or sadness for losing Spartacus and Samson. I know they'll return to Chaldea unharmed, but the thought of seeing Saber disappear is almost unbearable.

"By my command Seal," I stood up," I command you to return back to me alive."

Avalon deconstructs itself and enters Saber body. A golden hue surround her body and she got into a kneeling position, her arms rested on the hilt and head lowered.

"This is the oath of the Knight Princess to her Master. I'll faithfully serve your command, so long as you are honorable," She stood back up," That's the shortened version Master, The full one is an entire paragraph that I yet to remember! Merlin must be so disappointed in me."

In a span of our exchange, the duel was already over.

"GAWH!", the Black Tyrant limped as a section of Sasaki longsword is embedded in her armpit. An opening in the armor exploited and out her shoulder, glazing the side of her face. She painfully yanked it out and turn toward her fallen opponent.

"You are the better swordsman Sasaki Kojiro, Rival of Miyamoto Musashi", She spoke respectfully.

Sasaki smiled even if he was bisected from right shoulder to left hip. He took a killing blow to mortally wound her.

"It was an honor fighting you once again King of Knight," He fades away.

The King if Knights turn towards us and locked eyes with Saber Lily.

"I must land a killing blow or else the property of Avalon...our scabbard would make you near unkillable," She commented," The younger me, What is your wish for the Holy Grail?"

"Wish? If it a wish, I want it to benefit the people I'll rule one day."

"Even if you know what may await you in the future?"

"That's why I want the grail. I want everyone to get a happy ending. A realized utopia for everyone."

Saber Alter then smile.

"Even in this state, I can never bring myself to hate myself," She looked at me and back at Saber," The same way Archer feels. Your idea is naive, unrealistic, and looking at you bring back some embarrassing memories. Maybe the divine power of a Holy Grail is needed to bring that wish to be a reality."

"Is it about the time Merlin love potion enter the town drinking water or the time I-"

"SILENCE!", She shouted at the top of her lungs," I will not hear of past exploit. Prepare yourself past self."

I took my time to examine both servants.

Saber is weaker in the form she's summoned in and has limited mana supply. She has Avalon and powered by a command seal, which can hopefully bridge the gap. Caliburn is meant to destroy evil and all I see is an evil servant.

Saber Alter is severely wounded, yet her stance doesn't show it. The connection she has to the grail ensure unlimited usage of her Noble Phantasm. Excalibur is weakened because of the corruption, however, it is still the superior sword to Caliburn.

A sword that is often forgotten as being the sword in the stone, while Excalibur is the replacement from the Lady in the Lake.

* * *

 **Saber Lily PoV**

* * *

Okay, If I believe I can beat her I will.

I used my superior speed to close the gap.

She swings her sword, and her target is push back.

She charge and I defended. She is strong! A whole lot stronger than I am!

Every form is perfect, and every swing of her sword left me reeling.

I desperately swing Caliburn after I saw an opening. It was a trap as she steps back and I overdid it.

She took notice and closed in on me, using one hand to grab the grip with my hands still on Caliburn.

She lifts me with a single arm as I struggle.

I can't break free!

My heart pumped rapidly, and sweat built up on my forehead as her sword race to bisect me. My struggle isn't doing anything! I'm sorry Master!

It hurts so much like my lower abdomen is being burnt with a torch.

"SABER!", The muffled sound of my master voice calls out to me before she tosses me aside.

I can't feel my legs. No, I can't feel half of my body.

She turns her back to me and walks towards Master.

Master! No!

There's no way I'll fail him on day 1!

I stood up knowing Avalon already restored my bottom half.

The evil me stopped in her track and put her hand on her head.

"Shut up," She spoke to herself, "I'm in control."

Why is she talking to herself? I decided it wasn't my place to care and ready myself.

I rushed her.

She was expecting me and counter with a sidestep. She completely avoided me, and we were face to face once again.

Her eyes briefly switch from blue to yellow and expression of pure annoyances.

"Both of you are pests," She grunted," Neither of you is willing to stay down even when I already won."

"Both?", Master uttered," Saber, King Arthur, is she still inside you?"

"Another weak heroic spirit incapable of saving her master," My evil self responded," As weak as you, Shirou. This time, I will be the one to kill you. Once and for all."

I tightened my grip on Caliburn.

"Saber, Incapacitate her," My Master ordered before quietly spoke with one hand behind his back," Trace on."

I caught a glimpse of an oddly shaped dagger.

[I'm not sure if this will work but if another Heroic Spirit is inside her. I need to bring her out.]

[Another Heroic Spirit? I'll trust you, Master.]

[You can call me by real name Saber.]

[Okay, Shirou.]

I sense a command seal was used and saw Mashu free of injury and scratches with a renewed look in her eyes.

"This is far from over," She prepares her shield.

We stood side by side as teammates.

"Hmph, Now this is a far fair," my evil self joked with a stoic expression," As a king of my word, I'll restrict usage of my Noble Phantasm and so shall you."

"How could we believe you!", Master Ritsuka shouted.

"I still abide by Chivalry and the honor of being a King," She stood proudly," This is more of a handicap for me than your servants. In other words, I'm giving both of you a chance to defeat me."

She still outmatch us. Luckily, Our Masters are only supplying Prana to one servant each.

"I'll attack, and you defend," I planned.

"Right!"

The battle commences again.

Mashu and I work in synch.

She blocks her attacks.

I use my superior speed to strike at the right time.

A sword, and shield working together as one body.

We still aren't about to weaken her enough for Master Shirou to safely reenact his plan.

Suddenly, She coughed up blood and winced in pain. I should thank Assassin for landing a mortal wound.

We took our chance to finished this.

We were both inexperience servants but this moment is where milliseconds matter. We planned it wordlessly, yet the move was perfect. The evil Saber quickly snapped out of her stupor and swung downward just as plan.

Mashu shield.

I notice that it's larger than her and myself. It completely concealed the person behind it.

She lifted the shield to meet Excalibur.

I dive behind the shield and away from the evil Saber view.

Time slows.

I accelerated from underneath the shield with mana burst and slice her left calf. In the short time frame, I use mana burst to come to a stop behind her with Caliburn pointed at her lower back.

At this angle, I can fire Caliburn and Mashu would only feel the beam passing by. But Master wants her alive so he can use that strange dagger. I don't know what it does, but I have complete faith in him.

I ran my sword through her lower back until the entire length was in her.

I pull the sword out of her body. I took several steps back; Mashu did the same.

"I'm defeated," She uttered and took a kneeling position, "A fair match and as your enemy. I'll grant any of you the honor to kill me."

She looks back at me.

"I'm being torn from the inside and the outside by myself. A fitting end to the tyrant if my past caught up to me. Isn't that right Artoria Pendragon?"

She's asking me to kill her.

"Why are you hesitating? Don't tell me you were summoned before slaying even a rabid dog?"

"No, I will not kill you. I can't."

"Fine," She turns back toward Mashu," Honor the heroic spirit that gives you his power. Hurry before I recover."

I saw Mashu took a step forward before my Master yelled out. The dagger still behind his back as he approaches.

"I see," She sighed and smiled," I failed you once, and you came back to deal with this failure. I welcome your judgment Shirou."

She tossed Excalibur away and waited.

I wanted to voice my concern about standing so close to a dangerous servant.

"Saber," I knew he wasn't addressing me.

He kneeled in front of her and quickly embedded the weirdly shaped dagger into her chest. He moves his other arm to embrace her in a hug.

"Return to me."

She leans forward her chin resting on Shirou shoulder.

The armor on her body dull and chip away revealing silver underneath.

"This is the plan," She spoke," Before I fade away, all of you must prepare for Grand Order."

"Grand Order?", the director uttered with surprise.

The Saber skin and high lightened up. She didn't appear to have a dull blonde nor pale skin.

The black dress turns to a blue one.

The blackened Excalibur fade away and a golden sword takes it place.

She was becoming a different person yet the same.

"I'm back, Shirou," She embraced him right back.

He tosses the dagger aside, and it dematerialized immediately.

I smile and felt my eyes water. I wiped it away with my heart hammering in my chest. I'm happy for them. I'm glad I found a master like him.

* * *

 **Shirou PoV**

* * *

"Congrats everyone!", Romani celebrated," Collapse of Singularity F is imminent. We did it."

"It felt like a long dream, but I'm finally glad you're here," She smiled. The wounds from battle remain, yet, she still as beautiful as ever.

"It has been too long Saber," Our faces were inches away, and we could have kissed but...

"I didn't even have'ta help," Caster materializes," It was nostalgic to fight an army but the most tedious thing ever. Even after I kill Rider, the entire population of Fuyuki still wanted me dead."

"Caster."

"Saber."

"I guess I say welcome back and goodbye," He started to fade away alongside Saber.

"SABER!"

She was going to disappear too.

"Grail War over and we have to return to the throne," Caster mentions.

"Shirou, I'm happy to see you again-," I interrupted her.

"Saber! I will not let you leave me again!", I grab her hands and recall the chant Chaldea taught me. It was a chant adapted from the Fuyuki Grail War.

"My will create your body, and your sword creates my destiny," I chanted, "If you heed Chaldea calls, and obey my will and reason."

"Shirou," She quivered in surprise.

"Do so, and I will entrust my destiny to your sword."

"On my honor as a Saber, I accept your oath. I accept you as my Master, Shirou," the oath is complete I felt a new set of command seal form somewhere on my body.

Saber and I stood up and looked at each other. Then we kissed.

Meanwhile, Caster was fading away until the top of his body was left.

"Um, Caster," Ritsuka asked.

"Kid, Don't worry about me. Shirou is only hurting himself even more because she belongs to this Grail War or what ya call Singularity. I get the sentiment, but the prana drain from keeping her around is going to be too much. She can't come back to him because of that," He explained," Don't worry about me. I'll return to help out. But do me a favor, summon me as a Lancer next time kay?"

He finally faded from the cavern.

"He's right," Saber said sadly," We have to part ways once again. I know about Chaldea through her. I promise with every fiber of my being I'll return. As long as you wait for me."

"No, It can't be," I just got her back," There no way around it?"

"Shirou," Dr. Romani calmly explains," When we get back to Chaldea. You can summon her."

Summon her? Maybe I'm acting too much like a lost puppy. Hell, I may be the only Master using Chaldea to reunite themselves with their love.

Avalon is the reason why my father summoned her. Avalon is what kept me alive after the fire and what kept Illya alive after the war. Avalon is how I summon her last time and her variant. At least, it proves that I don't need to die to see her again.

"Understood," I nodded," We'll return shortly."

It was dead silence when everyone heard another intruder. He clapped in a congratulating manner yet it felt like he was mocking us.

Professor Lev Lainur?

He stood at the high ground of the cavern near the dangerous Grail Mud.

"Truly a surprise to see you all made it," He laughed.

I should be happy to see a trustworthy ally. I spoke with him before the mission plus review his track record. He seems like a decent magus unlike the arrogant, power-hungry magus of the Clock Tower.

[Saber]

[Yes Master], they both responded,[ If he tries anything. Attack him without hesitation. But don't show any hostility unless he attacks first.]

[Understood], They said at the same time.

[Sorry older me!]

Ritsuka and Olga have a genuine look of relief on their face while I put on a false mask.

"Senpai, He seems different. He doesn't feel like Professor Lev."

"Mashu?"

Olga tries to run toward him but I quickly blocked her path.

"Emiya! What are you doing!", She complained, and try to push me aside. I held onto her wrist as she passes by.

"Director," How do I explain it to her," That isn't the Professor."

"What do you mean? He's standing right their!"

"You're both right and wrong," His voice boomed," I'm more surprised with how you survive the bomb I planted right under your feet."

"What?", the Director was stunned.

"Well, not exactly alive," He took joy in his every word," In fact, You're dead. Your physical body, anyway."

"Saber!",I commanded, "Take him down!"

My servant rushed him as ordered.

"Pitiful," He stood in place as Saber Excalibur cleave him in two.

The director and the other were mortified of my actions that they can't even form words.

My two Saber's immediately retreated.

"Something happening with the body!", Saber panicked.

My servants came back to my side. The 'dead body' of Lev begins to laugh once again even after being cut in half. I reinforce my eyes to get a better view.

The cavern shook violently, and Lev body began to move unnaturally. It twists and contours until his skin turns red and eyes sprout all over his body. Black and red gel-like substance surrounded the body. Some of which started to slide down towards us. Next, Red tendons explode out of the substance and reach the roof of the cavern drilling into it. Finally, The red tendon eyes open up alongside the pillar, each one looking down on us.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!", What was once Lev laughs hysterically, "I was expecting one Master to survive! It seems I need to try harder to kill you, Shirou."

"Doctor!? Could you see this? Doctor?", Ritsuka tries to contact, but no one answered.

"As if I'll surrender my life that easily," I shouted back," What the hell are you?"

"Asking for my true identity? Well, You're all going to die anyway so I'll give you my name. I'm no longer Lev Lainur that you knew. I'm the Demon God, Flauros!", He announced," Behold my power, Incineration Ceremony: Flauros."

We collectively felt a massive surge of magical energy and prepare ourselves.

* * *

 **The ruin of London, England**

* * *

This area was once London is now a fiery hell.

"You truly believe that I didn't notice your intrusion?", The man surrounded by a dozen demon pillars asked the bloodied Wizard Marshall," With my eyes that witness the past and future, I notice oddity. My plan was near success as the last Master of Chaldea dies. Suddenly, I awaken to the day I burned the world, as if in a lucid dream, and found humans that never belong here in the first place."

"And how did you expect it was my doing?", The Wizard growled.

"You are an immortal vampire with control of the Kaleidoscope, the operation of parallel worlds," He reasoned," As if I wouldn't point my finger toward the man responsible for one part of the divergence. Now, About the ability to reverse time to a set point, It must've been an ally or allies? Or how you try to make me think I was merely visualizing victory. I was victories and traveled to the beginning of Earth. I observed the first living organism and absorbed it."

"As long as humanity exists throughout all parallel worlds, Humanity will prevail against you, false Grand Caster!" Zelretch vowed.

"When the root of a rotten tree decay so will the tree trunk and finally the branches. Humanity will fall once my influence reaches through all branches until there nothing left you foolish old man. What next? Enlist aid from the offshoot of dead and dying branches?"

"I'm done talking to you," Zelretch expression hardened.

"Now, It time for me to leave then, My arrival at this mostly unsullied branch of Humanity isn't unnoticed by the Counter Force," The man smiled," I should feel angry at your intrusion, but you can send a hundred more Masters, and they still wouldn't be able to stop me! You're only slowing down the inevitable. Maybe you'll understand how futile your effort is. Even the presence of the Mooncell failed to stop me! Come after me with your hidden allies and the last breath of Humanity great Wizard Marshall! A second wind that's only a light breeze in my presence. I'll welcome it!"

The false Grand Caster disappear with a malicious laugh.

The Grand Marshall found a seat on a pile of rubble.

" For once in my lifetime," He spoke with indifference," I might die. It's not over yet once we defeat you where it all gone wrong."

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, Realistically, Zelretch could send someone more capable like Ado Edem from Notes to one v. one or Nasu forbid Archetype Earth somehow. I even suspect their are plan B to Infinity if Solomon aka incase of spoilers but most likely everyone is caught up anyway…Goetia won.**

 **I'm still wondering what ORT-san doing in South America while Lostbelt and the Singularity is going on. At this point, He freeloading harder then MHXA who banner coming soon to NA.**

 **The scenario where he won would happen. But for story sake, My reasoning is the tree metaphor that one singular point cause a domino effect and in that same instant, the entire tree can be save before it too late.**

 **About certain servants defeat.**

 **Samson was ambushes.**

 **Spartacus wasn't as strong because he was sharing prana with two other servants plus his conceptual ability is weakened due to Saber Alter being the one outnumbered and 'oppressed'. Even if she herself is a tyrant. As strong as Spartacus is, his Regen isn't strong enough because if he get taken out in one go, it's all over. Saber Alter is very much capable of spamming her Noble Phantasm if she wanted to.**

 **Ushi got reckless and paid for it.**

 **Sasaki knew that his best chance while conserving Prana for his master is to a duel in hope he can land a crippling strike.**

 **Saber Alter was already suffering from a mortal wound and fighting off Saber from the inside and out. While handicapping herself.**

 **Yes, I'm skipping the Flauros fight because it's going to be one sided. I will summarize what happen next chapter and get right into Orlean.**

 **I do have an explanation to what going on. For example, Rin is 'okay' in a sense before London got Demon Pillar nuked alongside the ClockTower.**

 **I can also assume their are Rin's from other parallel worlds who become Ishtar vessel. I doubt Zelretch would care to go on a multiverse Rin saving spree.**

 **Olga will be...**


	5. Bring back the Director

**Bring back the Director**

* * *

 **A/N: I wanted to shortened some chapters to keep up a somewhat consistent update. This is a brief chapter I may rewrite later if I could. Two Valentine events and making up failing College grades is really chewing up my time.**

 **Just out of curiosity, What servants did you grail in FGO?**

 **NA: EMIYA, Irisviel, Cu Chulainn OG and Proto, Jeanne, Nero, Hans, Scathach.**

 **JP:Medb, Summer Medb, Cu Chulainn OG, Asterios, EMIYA.(Skadi later)**

* * *

The Rayshift room is still in ruins, and Chaldea lacks sufficient resource and manpower to clear the wreckage, search for bodies and make repairs. Almost two hundreds lives gone in a short amount of time.

Thanks to Charles Henri-Samson and Doctor Romani effort, A few dozens were saved from life-threatening injuries and are going to be able to resume duty within a month.

Morale among staff is low, but they have a job to do. They are unaware of what really happens outside of Chaldea. At least until Shirou Emiya and Gray decides to explain what happened.

The sword-align Magus was leaning at the entrance to the rayshift room. Doctor Romani wanted to examine the full extent of the damage with Da Vinci.

"Da Vinci, How long would it take you and the engineers to repair?", He muttered.

"A good 10, maybe 12 days on our own," She answered, "Unless we can retrieve building materials and summon more servants that has territory creation."

"Constant Rayshifting for supply runs?", Romani questioned," The UN and the Mage Association will have our heads if they find out. Unless otherwise, We need to wait until communication come online first to figure out what's going on."

"If that was true," Shirou whispered under his breath.

"Shirou! You're alright!", Ritsuka ran toward the Fuyuki native.

"Glad you're awake Ritsuka," I welcomed him," Mashu, Da Vinci, and the Doctor inside."

"Thank you," He bowed and hurried inside.

Shirou follows behind him and reunites with the others.

"Sorry if we're late," Ayaka walked down the hallway and pushing a wheelchair.

"Grey," Shirou muttered sadly.

She was in a hospital gown with her right arm and the right side of her face covered in bandage and gauze. She still has life in her eyes, but they're dimmed under the amount of pain medication.

Grey slowly look up, nodded weakly at Shirou and the three of them walk together.

"I'm glad all of you are awake. We can't confirm whether or not the director has died consciously," Dr. Roman explained," But she wouldn't allow us to mourn when we have work to do."

"Right," Mashu responded.

"As of this moment, Due to seniority, I'll be acting Director in her place," He accepted," We need to gather somewhere more formal."

A section of roofing struck the ground from across the room.

"And safer. The communication with Chaldea cut off after the traitor transform into that thing. We need to piece together what going on before we can proceed any further."

* * *

 **Meeting Room**

* * *

The whole room was taken aback by the revelation.

"The world is gone?", Ritsuka was shocked, "S-sister, Mom, Dad."

"Before you blame either Gray or me, Zelretch left out important aspects. That old vampire only told us in this world, the man behind all this, A false Solomon, won. This world is the root of all the problems. He sends us, Gray and me to fix it."

"Eh, I guess I'll speak on behalf of Gray. Hey cutie, Retrieve me!", Add shouted from the storage compartment.

Ayaka sighed.

She reaches down to retrieve the Mystic Code.

"Wait," Gray lifted her hand and retrieved Add herself.

'Hey, You're-AAAAAA!", She violently shook the Mystic Code," If I can vomit I will!"

"Bad Add," She reprimanded sternly.

"This is serious! The world is gone and-"

"Ritsuka chill," Add silenced," The world will be back to normal once we deal with the seven major Singularities. After that, it's the big man himself, the false Caster."

Da Vinci remained quiet as she analysis the meeting. It wouldn't be like her to have an outburst.

Doctor Roman looked with a blank expression, but deep down inside, he's the most troubled. A sense of utter disbelief shook his very core.

"Chill? How many people died when Lev betrayed us! How can you three stand to keep something like this from us?!", the black haired teen raged.

"Look! Zelretch didn't tell us everything, and I'm just as piss over the loss of lives. My sister currently in a stasis pod because she risks her life to save me," Shirou raised his voice with fire in his eyes," A bomb was planted in Gray's room and nearly killed her. Would that sound like something we would keep quiet?"

"If we blame someone it isn't Zelretch," Add said," Predicting the future isn't an assure thing when you have unknown variables. The doctor knows a bit about this right?"

"What do you mean?", He gulped.

"You're close with the late Director Marisbury right?", He hinted," There got to be some books on the theory of time done by some top-notch magus?"

"Oh right."

"Just because you have extra help doesn't mean everything will go smoothly and the future would find a way to correct its course. And sometimes, People fate are locked in place that diverging from it can cause an unforeseen outcome," Ad spoke grimly, "It sucks but that the way it is. Hell, it a miracle we're all here. Do you know how much is riding on us if Zelretch and whatever possible high tier magic user is backing us? 5th Magic and 2nd Magic used to transport us to this World and reset the clock."

"Reset the clock?". Da Vinci inquired.

"Shit," Add realized his slip up," We'll ally so let be an open book."

"I hate to break this to you three, Doctor, Leonardo, Mashu, and Da Vinci," Shirou breathe in," Everything Zelretch tells us is incomplete. It must be because Chaldea magical defense that prevent us from burning with the world outside. I don't know how much he saw but one thing clear. This is something that must-"

"Wait!", Gray shouted and pointed at the door.

Shirou walked over and opened it.

What greeted him was Ushi, Saber Lily, and Ayaka new Lancer staring back at him.

"Leave," Shirou spoke once and all three ran, dematerialize, and walked away.

"Don't worry, they weren't their long," Gray insisted.

"How did you know that?", Shirou questioned curiously closing the door behind him.

"Intuition," Gray partially lied.

It was due to Saber Lily being the holder of Avalon which affects Gray's personality. She notices it when a false feeling of love creped up on her again. She internally cursed the Lance for influencing her, and how she was meant to be the body which King Arthur soul return to.

"Everything we release today must be between us only," Roman declared," We can't have knowledge that Chaldea was defeated before. Morale among staffs is already low enough."

"Chaldea failed," Ritsuka muttered," Don't you mean I failed?"

"Ritsuka," Shirou cleared his throat," This is what I meant when we were in Fuyuki. You no longer need to go through this yourself. The stress of dealing with being the last hope of humanity isn't an easy one on your psychic. This is why we're here."

"Once I recover, I'll get myself ready for the next Singularity," Gray promised.

Meanwhile, Ayaka felt uncomfortable. She absolutely didn't want to risk her life. She never wanted any of this, but she somehow transported to another world where she has to deal with another worldwide threat.

'Could I blame Zelretch?', She asked herself,'The destruction of the Grail and Beast 666 in my world could somehow cause a ripple and transport me here? Or did Zelretch discreetly save me?'

A voice whispered into her very thought that it a chance to resummoned Saber, himself.

'Saber?'

'I do miss him a lot, and he did help me overcome some insecurities,' the idea crosses her mind.

'Huh? Maybe it isn't all that bad. I already resummoned Lancer. He remembers enough of the Grail War to trust me instantly,' Ayaka smiled, 'I wouldn't mind resummoning either Archer and Saber again. Hopefully, those three don't destroy Chaldea in the process.'

"If you're all risking your lives, I-I think I can do the same," She choked out.

"Master Ayaka, You'll be surrounded by other servants who will protect you," Da Vinci explained," It's not like you're truly alone. More than anything, Unless we run into interference like Lev, We can rayshift you out. Same as every Masters. The lives of the Masters is the most important than that of a servant. Because a Master only has one life to live while servants can return as long as their Saint Graph is safe."

"That's not counting that as Masters, We're look out for each other," Shirou added," None of us will allow anyone else to get hurt."

"Guess that settles it," Romani nodded," Even if it could solve a Singularity faster, We're not sending every single Masters all at once. The next Singularity is located here."

On cue, A map of Europe appears on a hologram at the center of the table.

It is labeled First Holy Grail: Humanity Foundation Value C+ A.D. 1431.

"In five days, We will deploy the first two Masters as Scout. For now, We'll have all the Masters run through simulations. Plus, There exist sub-Singularities and turn into Singularities themselves if we do nothing about it."

"Now the next issue is Olga survival and how we can bring her back without erasing her conscious," Da Vinci smiled happily knowing she found a solution. She pointed at a lifesize mannequin," I like to introduce you to Director Olga new body! It isn't quite my creation, but a visitor from the Clocktower donated a vessel. I, being the genius that I am, improve upon it and voila!"

"Sorry if it asking too much but even if King Artoria is defeated. She was able to take Lev down with her allowing all of you to escape. We detect Olga soul being trapped in one of the sub-Singularity. I can't leave her in that place any longer and decided the next hour, We shall attempt to bring back our Director asap," The doctor asked everyone.

Shirou remembers bidding farewell to Saber as he used all three command seals.

"I'm happy she'll be back," Mashu smiled.

* * *

 **R/R**


	6. Labyrinth of Chaldea

**Labyrinth of Chaldea.**

* * *

 **A/N: I swear every first few chapter of a fanfic I wrote, I end up hating it. I can never make a good beginning and mess up a few lore. Although, I can sum up Avalon having leftover energy to heal Shirou without Saber.**

 **Anyway, WHOO! Rolled Moriarty(NA) and Waver(JP), recently grailed Skadi and close to a bond 10 Okitalter. Sadly, I can't play as much because I got my phone taken away and an emulator has it limits. This really sucks.**

* * *

 **EDIT:3/15/19 7:22 PM Western Time: Okay, WTF. I swear my mind make me accidentally skip a few words and even entire sentence. And maayybbbeee some crucial details like how Olga soul got bonded to a puppet.**

* * *

I walk into the part of Chaldea that has been closed off.

There was only one casualty in the second explosion and it was directed toward her.

Gray.

She is alive without a doubt. If she wasn't than this walk would be to pay my respect. I just want to observe the damaged done and see for myself how her survival was met to be impossible.

I approached a broken metal door covered in yellow tape. It fell over with a loud metallic thud when I only touched it. There wasn't a reason to put out the fire. The explosion opens up the ceiling to allow the subzero arctic weather in.

The frigid air instantly bit into every part of my body from fingertips to the chills running down my spine. I wrapped my arms around my armpit and inspected the damage.

I still can't believe the man I met at the elevator would do such a thing. It's a jarring disconnect from the monster we fought and the man himself.

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

"So Senpai," I asked awkwardly, "What drive you to attack him?"

"Senpai?"

"You are an experienced master and Magus," I explained," If I have to stay alive, I need to follow your example. I'm still trying to understand all these magecraft, servants, and magic stuff!"

"Fine," He rubbed the back of his head," Ironically enough, Knowing less can make magecraft stronger. From my time in the Clocktower, One wrong move can have you framed and killed. Even if it's for good intent. That's why you have to be prepared when meeting anyone you don't explicitly know. There a lot of slimy Magus I met and some who are decent people. Of course, the easiest one to trust is the one that isn't considered a true Magus."

"Does this mean I should trust you?"

"Should you?", he said cryptically.

* * *

I was about to walk away when I hear the sound of papers flapping in the wind.

A manila file folder barely holding on against the elements. It is slightly burnt on one corner and kept from being part of Antarctica by a steel beam.

I should leave it alone but what secret could it hold?

No, don't do it.

I could walk away or hand it back to Gray. If it's Clocktower related, peeking inside it could be suicidal. Gray seemed like a nice girl, but I must be careful.

I sighed and headed to the Rayshift room.

I turn back around, headed towards the room. I got down and slowly wriggle the folder out of the steel beam. Luckily, only a small section was being pinned down. Once I got it free, I ran back to my room with the folder hidden in my uniform.

* * *

 **One Day Later**

* * *

She got out of bed with a tired yawn. The director stretched her body and heard creaked and cracked. It felt unnatural, but in her mind, she was too tired to care.

"What a weird dream. Lev betraying me and everything that could go wrong want wrong? ," She asked herself, "Why am I naked?"

The director walked over and pouted in front of a wall mirror. She immediately got prepared for the day ahead.

The eerie feeling that she was looking at someone else body didn't elude her.

She walks into the bathroom and took care of any other morning business.

Yet, She can't get over how odd her body feels.

Once she was done, Olga walked in front of the wall mirror and rehearsed.

"Back straight, clear throat, and maintain a serious expression," She breath in and clear her throat, "As Director-."

"Director Olga," Da Vinci announced on the speaker," Please report to the cafeteria ASAP! We have urgent business."

"Da Vinci!", She growled," I'm in the middle of rehearsal! He knows that!"

The director put on her shoes and stormed out of her room.

"This better be about today's batch of Masters!"

Olga strolled toward the cafeteria making sure to maintain the right composure. She doesn't want to slouch or trip on her own toes.

"Why does the place feel so empty?", Olga voice echoed, "And so cold."

She was at the front entrance of the cafeteria and could smell the cooking inside. It was a strong aroma that can enchant.

She pushes open the door.

"WELCOME BACK DIRECTOR!", Everyone cheered.

"Those that are still here are glad that our Director, the heart and soul of Chaldea, is still with us," Da Vinci smiled.

"Th-this is...," Olga was at a loss for words.

Only 25 staff members are here and several servants with Masters.

Olga's eyes wander toward the servants and Shirou, three of which are wearing apron and hairnet.

"Servants...So it really did happen," She whispered sadly.

Several lunch tables are placed end to end with one another to create a buffer area while the rest seated the remaining Chaldea residents.

The food is varied, but they all came from the Chaldea shortage room. The food could feed four hundred staff, masters, and servants with room to spare. Chaldea has several greenhouses and many facilities that were meant to support it, members, if delivery from outside is delayed.

Now that the population of Chaldea been reduced. The survivors can continue on as long as power exists within the facility.

Thirty staff members.

Four Masters.

Eight Servants

One pet.

Before the start of Chaldea first Singularity.

"Can we eat now Shirou?", Saber Lily salivated.

"That sandwich looks appetizing," Sasaki eyed the tray of sandwiches stacked in a pyramid formation.

"What about the France delicacy I made?", Sansom pointed out.

"The director already here everyone! Don't stand around!", Romani grab a plate of sweets, "Eat up!"

A hand reached out to intercept the doctor plate.

"Doctor, it's preferable you eat real food before the dessert!". Da Vinci explained.

"But she gets to eat it!"

The doctor pointed at Saber Lily as she filled up a small bowl worth of mini-heart attacks.

"Ahem!", Shirou stood behind her still in his cook hat and apron." Bad Saber."

"B-but Shirou!"

"Food first Saber," He lectured.

"Okay Shirou," She pouted.

"Fine, Look if you're still hungry," He smiled warmly," I'll make some more."

"Thank you, Shirou!", Saber Lily hugged the chef.

Ushiwakamaru approached with a pink apron over her usual attire which isn't covering much, to begin with.

"Artoria," She was currently eating a plate of mash potatoes, peas, and gravy," I never have these mash potatoes in my lifetime. There delicious! Here try some. Hey? Are you okay?"

Saber Lily and Add, who was across the room with Gray, look at Ushi plate with a thousand-yard stare.

"Why do I have the sudden urge to smack someone over their cooking," Add mumbled to himself.

"Why do I feel nauseous," Gray rub her head and look at Saber Lily and back at Shirou, "Curse Avalon."

"Careful Gray," Ayaka calmly place a plate and small bowl on the table," The doctor said you can't eat solid food yet due to internal damages."

Gray nodded in thanks and wanted to speak.

"Your voice is still raspy and if you don't want Add to speak on your behalf."

"LADY! I'm an excellent orator!", Add snapped.

"Let me handle it."

Gray nodded again.

"Master Shirou," Ushi asked," I think Saber Lily is-"

"I made the mash potatoes," Shirou said.

"Oh right, forgot! I'll take all of it."

"It's for everyone Saber."

While everyone was enjoying the food prepared by Shirou, Ushi, Sasaki, and Saber Lily, Olga Marie continues to observe and take in the party.

"Why are they all wasting time like this? How wasteful...But after everything that happens, they deserve a break," She calmed herself," Well then, Let celebrate. I'll permit it."

The director smiled.

Except, if anyone has a keen eye could tell that smile is fake.

"Olga," Da Vinci waved," Come over and enjoy the party."

"I will," She walked toward the table seating the Doctor, the remaining masters, and Da Vinci.

The Director sat down.

"Have anyone see Fou?", Mashu sat next to the Director," Director? Why don't you grab anything to eat?"

"I'm not hungry," She scans the room, "Fou is with Saber Lily. Hmm? Where is Ritsuka?"

Saber Lily was giving the fluffy pet a belly rub.

"You are so cute!",She squealed happily," Your fur is like Merlin's hair!"

"Kya Fou!"

"I dunno," The doctor spoke with a mouthful of food. He was devouring the delicacy like a starving wolf.

"You're happier today Director," Da Vinci asked even if she can tell it's a mask, "What changed?"

"I'm happy to be back," She looks at her hands," Is this a homunculus body or a puppet."

"Puppet," Da Vinci promptly answered," It's unfortunate that we couldn't recover your magic crest."

"I see."

"But the great news is that you now have the amplitude to Rayshift and once we run some test, possible Master potential," Romani added. He felt odd that Olga taking the news that the accumulation of her family magecraft was destroyed with an unmoving expression.

"Great."

Another neutral reaction.

Mashu, Romani, Ayaka, and Da Vinci can't help but feel shocked. Weeks before the arrival of the other Master, She raved with both tears and angry over her lack of Master potential. It was an entire scandal back at the Clocktower over the matter.

"I know the past few days have been overwhelming for you but don't think for a second we doubt you," Shirou added.

"I know," She sighed, "I just can't process how we can carry on at this state."

"Find an assistant," Ayaka added," Someone that acts as a vice-director."

"Another Director?", She thought aloud," If we're going by the current chain of command and seniority, It's Roman."

"I did assume control," He nodded," But I'm also the Doctor, and when a medical emergency happens, I would be needed at my post."

"I'm not the best choice because I got my own research to take care of," Da Vinci added," Ayaka already doing triple duty as my test rat-eh-Lab assistant, a backup Master, and helping with Gray recovery."

"I know you're all concern about my stress level," Olga argued," My duty is my alone. I'll only Rayshift when the unspeakable happens. If every last master is unable to carry on. Otherwise, Chaldea chain of command would be in disarray. Ayaka, I'll let you stay behind unless additional masters are needed. I'm still hoping Gray can make a full recovery. My biggest fault was sending everyone in all at once, and even if the chance of another traitor is nonexistent, I don't want to take that risk."

'And besides,' A dark thought cross her mind,'My two father figures are nothing more than demons in human flesh. I don't even know who trustworthy.'

Olga's eyes wander toward Romani.

'What am I thinking? My father trusted the doctor, and he helped take care of me when I was a child. Yet, I can't help but be suspicious.'

She looks over to Ayaka.

"What about the other masters?", Mashu said.

"Avalon," Olga looks at Shirou, "Could it repair the brain?"

"To some extent," Shirou added.

"Plus, Calling it a coma is a placeholder name for one complication," Roman elaborated," The other masters are missing their souls. The bomb went off mid-Rayshift. Even if the body and mind are saved, it will rot away without a soul."

"But what about Mashu and Shirou?", Ayaka eyes widened," Could the same happen to them?"

"Mashu and Shirou were the last two to be Rayshifted," Da Vinci added," Any sooner and they would have been in the same state as the others. That what I gather from the data recovered on that fateful day. I theorize those souls are under a state of limbo. Maybe in each Singularity just like what happened to the Director."

"So how are we suppose to save them?", Mashu voice trembled.

"I-I don't know," Olga spoke lifelessly," As long as the body is fine, We will find a way to recover the souls."

"Director I would like to ask about two requests," Shirou spoke calmly," I need access to the stasis pod room, I need to get Avalon into my sister body. She'll die without it."

"I understand, access granted," She nodded, "What the second?"

"Thank you," Shirou smiled," My next one shouldn't be too much trouble. I'm going to look for Ritsuka. He has been gone for a while and I'm getting worried."

"Granted, I doubt either of you will cause any trouble."

Shirou took off his chef hat and apron. He headed directly toward Ritsuka last known location: The ruin of Gray room.

* * *

The subsector of Chaldea can be described in a single word, a labyrinth. It wasn't easy to reach either as Ritsuka extrapolate the info from the document. All best, He has to go on pictures and maps to figure it out.

It took riding off the elevator at the lowest floor and somehow bumbling around the water flow control room to slide behind a secret passage with poor lighting until he reaches a white hallway with a steel door.

Ritsuka stood in place, his senses telling him to run.

A feeling of dread overtakes him when he checks his smartphone.

"No signal."

The room ahead held a sign that read 'Authorize Researchers Allowed'. He looked closer at the door and shuddered. He squinted his eyes to see what look like bloody fingerprints.

He tries to call on one of his servants mentally.

No luck.

It even felt like his connection to them is faint. His servant may or may not feel the same way. Chaldea supports all the servants within the facility meaning they're not relying on his prana. It is likely if something happen to him here, it would be impossible to contact outside him.

He could use a command seal. Ritsuka toy with the idea.

"Chaldea plumbers must really have a hard time in this place," He joked to himself in hope of relieving his foreboding fear. The sweat on his forehead and clammy palm froze him in place.

The door makes a loud screeching sound. It opened by itself and the muffled sound of mechanical bodies.

"Maybe I should leave," Ritsuka sense of self-preservation hit him like a tidal wave.

He was suddenly slammed into the side of the wall. A man in red scowled angrily.

"Don't kill me please!", He yelled at the red man. Ritsuka should feel frightened especially since he recognizes the red man.

The Archer of Fuyuki.

"Kill you? You're an unauthorized trespasser," The red man smirked. He let go of the young Master," But my master wouldn't be happy if she wakes up to see blood on my hands."

The red man gives off a different aura compare to the Fuyuki Archer.

" You're not going to kill me? Wait, How are you able to materialize without Chaldea knowing?", He stood up and stared down the servant," If you're not going to kill me, At least let me see your Master."

"Fine," He spoke sarcastically," Alright, There an array of both magical and technological defenses ahead that can't be avoided unless you can sprint pass it at servant speed. Good luck!"

The red man faded away.

"Wait! What?"

"Sentry Bots, golems, Shapeshifters, Eaters and mystical mindfucks. What did you expect?", He smirked from astral form," Turn back, I can't be held responsible for your stupidity."

"If you want to play like that, I'll guess I summon all my servants against you and free the girl," He raised his command seals hand.

"We both know you wouldn't," He rolled his eyes. EMIYA materialize behind Ritsuka," You know what, If you really want to see my Master, I'll allow it."

Ritsuka found himself in a bridal carry.

"This is embarrassing," He covers his face.

"Do you want a piggyback?", EMIYA chuckled," Or maybe I'll carry you like a sack of potatoes."

"Bring me to her."

"Question for you, By any chance, you recognize the name Tohsaka Rin?"

"Who?"

"Sorry, That was a strange thing to ask."

* * *

Shirou steps out of the elevator and into the pristine halls. It would've been a problem to search for someone in a massive facility if they don't have each other on call. There also paging them if calling is an issue.

Unfortunately, Either option is unavailable because RItsuka phone signal is nonexistent and he isn't responding when being paged.

"He's probably asleep."

It was Shirou first thought when he walks into Ritsuka room.

The Magus looked around the younger Master room and started getting worried.

He hates to ruin a party. He internally smacks himself. There is another way to contact someone.

[Saber, I'm looking for Ritsuka right now], He communicated,[Can you ask any of his servants to call him to the cafeteria. He's late.]

[Okay Shirou], She responded. A few moments later,[ Um, none of them can't contact him. Is he alright?]

Shirou felt as if an invisible hand gripped his heart.

'How could it be impossible? It's a telepathic conversation that in theory, can only be affected by magical means!'

[Saber, Follow me to the security room.]

[Of course Shirou!], She chirped,[Umm, You can call me by my real name Shirou.]

[Your real name?]

[Artoria Pendragon silly.]

[Yes of course], Shirou coughed,[It just a habit with the other you.]

[In that case], She agreed,[You can keep calling me Saber or Saber Lily if you summon the other me one day.]

* * *

"Welcome Master," Saber Lily bowed. She was holding a small container filled with food which is about to run out.

The two of them were at the security room on the south section of Chaldea.

"Let's go in," He answered promptly.

The security room was spacious and organized.

Besides the many rows of monitors that were meant to be watched over by a team of security personnel. A single young teen remains at a metal desk. He wasn't even keeping an eye on the cameras, but instead, his eyes were glued to watching Monty Python and the Holy Grail.

Shirou didn't know who the boy was but knew he was part of a defunct security force. They are defunct because most of its members were killed off in the explosion. They were small, to begin with, and were meant to keep the peace.

At least that what he was told even if he doesn't remember seeing staffs member dress in the black with silver accent Chaldea security uniform.

A small team of spellcasters/mercenaries with guns mean nothing to a servant, but they are trained to handle human targets with an emphasis on restraining the offender. A servant becoming rogue require a different kind of protocol. It enlists the aid of other servants and immediately cutting off mana.

Gray told him beforehand that the mercenaries are possibly more properly vetted, unlike the Masters. It makes senses, Olga doesn't want trigger happy scums turning Chaldea into a prison, but she turns a blind eye on who the masters are as long as they are capable.

"Master Shirou," The lone security guard acknowledged," And King Arthur."

"Hi!"

"I need you to track were Master Ritsuka Fujimaru went," Shirou got to the point, "He's been gone for the last hour."

"I saw him," He answered, "Master Ritsuka headed toward the ruins of Enforcer Gray's room."

"Gray's?"

"Camera's are nonexistent in that area," The young teen paused the movie and started typing on a console next to him," He seems to be in a hurry."

The younger magus sprinted at full speed down the halls.

"Why would he run?", Shirou spoke out loud, "No one was coming after him?"

"If by some misfortune, I wasn't doing my duty or Chaldea detection system fails," He explained," Master Ritsuka could call on his servants. That isn't the face of a man being pursued. He's running because he has something to hide."

"His arms are wrapped around his chest," Shirou leaned closer, "You said Gray's room. What the hell could he possibly take to make him so worried."

"He took something from there?", the teen questioned, " For the sake of ethics, I can't just go after him. I follow the rules here first and foremost. I'll report this to either the Director or the Doctor. They can sort it out."

"Why didn't you report this beforehand?",Shirou asked.

"Ritsuka is a law-abiding citizen before he was a master. I have access to the profiles of every Masters here for a reason. I have a chart ranking who likely to cause trouble and Ritsuka is on the very bottom," The teen gives his answer," In hindsight, I didn't think about it much at the time. Although, We also have a list of people who lack sufficient info and not knowing the full detail is more dangerous than completely understanding the most dangerous master."

The next scene is a time skip.

"Motion tracking on this camera's pointed to his last known destination being the basement level", the guard hand slightly shook.

'The basement level?', Shirou recalls the magical energy emulating from the basement. It was a bounded field. He wasn't able to investigate further since he needed for the first mission.

"Shirou wait!"

The sword-Magus hurried out of the room in an instant.

He immediately dials Romani to explain the situation.

In the same instant, The security official dialed the Director in a panic. It took everything in his power not to react to the possibility of losing two Masters.

Normally, he shouldn't react since for his entire life, he is trained to be a machine. He shouldn't show fear. But, the horror he witnessed can break the strongest of will.

* * *

" Is your Master that valuable?", Ritsuka asked trying to keep himself from vomiting.

He has been bridal carried for the last few minutes and closed his eyes for most of it.

It wasn't out of embarrassment. The reasoning is even more morbid as he saw bodies torn to shed in the labyrinth-like halls. Ritsuka refused to breathe through his nose as the stench was unbearable.

Even now and then, he can hear something coming after them. Yet, he refused to find out. The Magus was too frightened to look and wanted to only push on with resolve.

"I don't know, but it was meant to keep her in and to keep intruders out. They, Whatever this facility is are keeping her locked here, "He dropped off Ritsuka, "Open your eyes and take a deep breath before you passed out. The worse has past."

Ritsuka slowly removed his hands from his face and took shallow breaths.

"Chaldea?"

"Chaldea? Never heard of such a place even in my lifetime. Maybe not killing you was a great idea," He smirked," I can tell you're not a danger to me. You're are just as clueless as I am. There console on the inside and are at the very core, but I don't know how to work it. I'm afraid I will press a button that can end up killing her. I'm asking for your help to free her. It's about time she wakes up."

"Does this mean I should trust you?"

"Should you?", he said cryptically.

Huh?",A sense of familiarity wash over the young Master," But why don't you destroy the defense system beforehand?"

"It quite easy to do," He answered," The same thing keeping her in. It is also what I suspect will protect her if I'm not around. I plan to scout the facility today until I met you. My summon is strange for lack of a better word. There was no summoning cycle nor was I implanted with a directive. Instead, I received memory of a heroic spirit driving himself to insanity."

"Memories of another heroic spirit?"

"One close to me," He grimaced.

"If you don't mind me asking. What was your name before becoming a heroic spirit?",Ritsuka asked.

"Nameless."

"Nameless? Do you even know who you once were? What about that other heroic spirit?"

"I know exactly who I once was. It was the good old days," Nameless smiled and then frowned, "That other heroic spirit would see it differently. Hop on my back."

"Before I do that," He gulped," What happened to the people here?"

"The defense system got hacked, a virus took over, evil things started to materialize, and people die like pigs," He listed out," All the more reason to get her out of here and hopefully purge her from the system."

 ****PLAY Fate/Grand Order - BB Channel (remix) Extended****

"Shit," The Archer cursed.

"What happening?"

" ** _How dare you steal senpai away from me? Mumei? I thought we have a deal_**?", the voice was cold and heartless," **Ȋ̑͒̊ͫ̃͟ ̴ͭͫ̓͌͂ġu͐̒ͭ̏̔̚e̸̋̌̊ͧs͒͒͟s̑ ̍̈́̉͊̓ͥ͒͞İ̅͒͂͗'̈͐ͮl͒́̎̄̊̈̊l̆͌̂̔̓ͧ͆ k̋̔i̒̂͌ͣ͗͡l̶̾̂l̶͑͆̈́̋͑ͤ ͑ͯ̏ͩ͠aͮ̇͆̿̄ĺ͆̾̃ͯ̽̂l̵̔ ̅̆ͩŏͬ̽ͤ͛ͦ̚f́͂̋ͮ̀ ̛̋̑ͧ̓͌ͩỹ̅o̴̊ų̋̏̌**.̊̍̄ͦ"

* * *

 **A/N: Before anyone things, I will add too many Masters, there is such a thing as support and side characters. Olga will be a Master but she will not join in unless absolutely needed. And when she join, that because everything has gone bad. And the type of servant she would get is interesting since in t** **he FGO: Lost Room OVA, all her servants are evil align.**

 **I plan to develop Olga character a bit more as more of her father secret become know to everyone.**

 **It honestly going to be hard to balance considering the scale of characters. Ritsuka might end up taking a backseat when Hakuno and Shirou is around.**

 **Anyway, Got to go. Read and Review so I can improve. Also, BB scares me.**


End file.
